


Smoke and Splinters

by some_mad_lunge



Series: Amongst The Quiet [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Private Investigators, Some angst, and a dog, domestic bliss-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: PI Aaron Dingle will stop at nothing to solve the case that haunts his mentor. DCI Robert Sugden just wants to get back on active duty after a bullet to the chest. They've come farther than they ever imagined, and are closer than ever before.Still happy endings never come easy, and someone is watching their every move.(Recommended to read the first two installments of the series)





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron’s mouth felt full of cotton, dry and scratchy, like the worst hangover he’s ever had. He could hear breathing that wasn’t his own, rapid and excited. He keeps his eyes closed, feigns sleep. He needs to assess, he needs to use the only advantage he has. He can feel the cool metal against his wrist, he’s not stupid, and as of right now he’s not going anywhere.

There’s a heat coming from somewhere close by, like a fire without the crackle but the air isn’t humid; his throat would welcome it if it was.

Whatever he’s lying on is comfortable, not as luxurious as his and Robert’s bed, but it reminds Aaron of hotel nights and tepid showers. He gives in and turns his cheek slightly into the pillow beneath his head. Cool soft fabric, the faint scent of lavender.

The day slowly starts to come back to him, or at least the last day he remembers. He doesn’t know how long he’s been lying here, how long the rapid breathing of another was his only companion. He can’t let himself think about that, about who has all the power here. At least for now.

He remembers Matty grumbling that afternoon because they’d run out of coffee, going down to Doug’s Cafe was suddenly a hardship. He’d been off for a few days but Aaron had just written it off as stress, now he wishes he’d asked. 

Robert, warm and damp from their morning shower, shirt unbuttoned as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He was a little thinner now, had lost weight after he was shot. Slowly rebuilding. Aaron’s eyes always zeroed in on the bright pink scar. Not because it was ugly, nothing about Robert ever would be, because it was a reminder. 

You only get so much time, make the most of it.

Rocky pressed to Robert’s leg, the dog more infatuated with the blonde than Aaron sometimes. The grumble of, “Your dog is getting hair on my trousers,” softened by the hand constantly petting at the top of an upturned canine head. He’d never been Aaron’s dog, had always been theirs, even if Rocky was constantly by Aaron’s side. Well, except at home. At home he flopped between the two of them, whoever was willing to play, to pet, to cuddle. They couldn’t sit on the sofa without that face on one of their legs.

He’d had Rocky with him, they’d been out walking. He was certain that was the last thing he could recall. They’d been heading back to the office, the dog knew it was time to jump in the car and make for Robert’s flat. They had plans that night, big plans, Aaron had been excited. He’d been lost in thought, happy.

He should have been paying more attention.

Where was Rocky now? Had he been injured? Killed? His stomach clenched and he inhaled sharply, and gave away his advantage.

“I know you’re awake.” The tone was sweet, almost seductive, but Aaron’s not sure he knows who it belongs to. Something twinges in his memory, makes his stomach drop, his muscles clench. He feels a brush of fingers along his cheeks, fights his instinct to recoil from the touch.

He thinks about Robert, knows he’ll find him. Aaron’s sure of it. All he has to do is wait, survive. He refuses to believe after everything he’s going to lose it, and hope is the only thing he has right now. He doesn’t know what’s about to happen, but he has something to hold onto. Someone to get home to. It’s enough.

He takes a deep breath and he opens his eyes.

**********

**Three Weeks Earlier**

“It’s been four bloody months, Tate. I’m ready.” Robert squinted into his empty pint glass, debated having another before Aaron showed. He wasn’t on pain killers anymore, hadn’t been for a while now. Not that his superiors gave two shits about that. 

“Only you would complain about another eight weeks of paid time off. Enjoy it, take Aaron on a trip or something.” Tate had loosened his tie, threw a wink at Tracey as she sauntered by with a tray.

“Aaron’s got work. He took so much time off to look after me. It’s a nice idea though.” Robert let himself mull it over. Somewhere warm, somewhere he could get Aaron shirtless for a few days. “I might be able to convince him…”

“Speak of the devil.” Tate smiled as he raised his glass, Aaron suddenly warm and solid as he slid beside Robert. A hand squeezed Robert’s thigh as he took in the sympathetic smile.

“I got your text. I’m sorry, Rob.” 

Aaron knew how badly Robert wanted to return to work, how much he’d pushed himself to get there. His boyfriend had been resistant at first but once he saw there was no stopping Robert he relented and supported. And maybe turned the alarm off a time or two so Robert slept in more than he planned. 

Robert slid his hand over Aaron’s, thankful when their fingers locked together. It always settled something in him, even when he didn’t need the soothing like he did now. He hated setbacks, he hated when plans didn’t go his way, but Aaron was a reminder that amazing things could happen because of it.

“I passed all the reviews but White was insistent, she’s concerned I’m going to crack if I come back too soon.” It would sting less if Robert didn’t respect his boss so much, but she thought he couldn’t hack it. He’d survived a bullet to the chest, what harm was a little desk duty for a few months?

“I went to bat for you Sugden, McGregor is driving me up the wall. The sooner I have my partner back the better.” Tate slid away his empty glass and grimaced. “Okay I got to head out. See you this weekend?”

“We’re off to visit Vic and the baby but Monday?” Robert lifted his eyebrow in question to Aaron who just nodded as he raised his arm to Pete behind the bar.

“My mates are a pair of loved up twats. What has my life become? See you next week.”

“Prat.” There was no venom in Robert’s voice, the idiot had legitimately saved his life, and took their newfound friendship seriously. Robert rarely went a day since he was out of the hospital without texts from Joe. Some were just office gossip, some were for case advice and some were just lewd jokes that weren’t fit for consumption. Robert hadn’t had a best mate in a long time, he forgot how nice it was.

In all honesty if it hadn’t been for Aaron and Tate Robert would have gone mad by now. He was bored, so bloody bored. God, maybe he needed to get a hobby. Just the thought of it made him shudder. Being an officer was the one thing he’d ever been good at, he didn’t want to start slipping. He’d seen coworkers come back from injury and they were never the same. The fire was gone, the drive had vanished. Robert couldn’t handle a lifetime behind a desk until he made retirement. It wasn’t why he’d worked this hard.

Tracey placed two fresh pints on the table and pouted, breaking Robert’s thoughts and giving them both her doe eyes.

“He gone?” Tracey bit her lip and flicked her gaze to the empty spot where Joe had been.

“You could just ask him out you know.” Robert smiled into his glass as the blonde huffed at him.

“I don’t do the chasing, I let myself get caught.” She flicked her hair and sauntered away. Aaron chuckled but squeezed Robert’s hand when he didn’t join in.

“You okay?”

“As long as I don’t have to pass a note to Joe in maths that Tracey likes him I’ll be just fine.” 

“Robert.” Aaron twisted to meet his gaze, blue eyes full of worry. God, has he let Aaron down too?

“It didn’t go the way I wanted and I’m disappointed yeah, but what can I do?” Aaron’s hand squeezed tight as he briefly pressed his cheek to Robert’s shoulder.

“Now you have time for bird watching.”

“I’m more of puzzle man.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose in disgust. “What are you, 50?”

“Because bird watching is a young bloke’s past time.” 

“You’re an idiot.” The soft way Aaron said it had Robert pressing their noses together.

“Yeah, but you love me.” That got Robert the smile he was after, and he was going to steal a quick kiss before someone banged into their table breaking the moment. Robert gave the tall, lanky man a scowl, annoyed at the interruption. Was nothing going to go his way today?

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to...Aaron?”

Robert felt the body beside him stiffen before he lost the hand as Aaron offered it for a shake.

“Alex, it’s been a long time.” Ah, so this was the ex, which explained the tightness in Aaron’s voice. He’d heard about this one, how spiteful Alex had been when Aaron ended it. Robert hated the guy on sight, moving his arm to the back of the booth and caging his boyfriend in a protective circle. He saw Alex’s eyes flicker at the motion. Good, he wanted the interloper to notice Robert was there, and who he so obviously was to Aaron.

_You’ve been replaced mate, and I’m not going anywhere._

“Surprised to run into you here.” Robert didn’t like the intimacy in Alex’s voice, the hungry gaze he swept over Aaron in a not so subtle way. That got his hackles up, he was used to seeing others appreciate Aaron and the way he looked. He was gorgeous after all, but this time it felt wrong, dirty.

“It is always a shock to run into someone at their local. DCI Robert Sugden.” He didn’t offer pleasantries, just raised his own hand for a firm shake. He didn’t have to play a power move here, he was the one sitting where Alex clearly wanted to be. That would be enough for now.

“Right. So how are you? Seen you in the paper a few times, bet you hate that.” Alex smiled at them both but Robert knew what he was really saying, “I know him too, I got there first.”

Well, Robert was there now wasn’t he?

“Good, really good. And unfortunately it’s part of the deal though it’s died down thankfully. You?” Aaron was fiddling with his pint glass, clearly uncomfortable that Alex was still just standing there.

“Good, yeah. Been busy, the life of a doctor.” Robert almost laughed at that, this bloke was too obvious. Instead Robert offered his most sincere smile, let his hand dip to Aaron’s shoulder as he rubbed his fingers into the muscle there. Didn’t want to leave anything to interpretation now did he? There were a few more beats of silence, more nodding of heads, Alex’s eyes fixed on Robert’s hand and it’s small ministrations.

“Well...it was nice to meet you Alex.” Robert didn’t offer up his hand again, just raised his glass in dismissal. Alex eyes narrowed for a second before he plastered a fake smile on his annoying face.

“You too. Take care Aaron, maybe I’ll see you around.” He didn’t wait for Aaron’s response, just shuffled passed the bodies lining the bar behind him. Robert didn’t hesitate, snagging Aaron’s chin, turning their faces together and pressing a hard but intimate kiss to his lips. They weren’t usually ones for such blatant shows of public affection but it didn’t stop Aaron from leaning into him, sliding a hand up to Robert’s cheek.

“I assume that was for his benefit?” Aaron sighed, eyes still hazy and not sounding as put out as he probably wanted to.

“No that was all for me, but I hope he enjoyed the show.” Robert sipped his drink and let his boyfriend’s laugh wash over him. 

 

***********

The rest of the evening had been just what he needed, shrinking Robert’s feelings of failure down to a small black spot in his stomach. He had Aaron’s hand in his and a reminder that back to work after six months was unheard of, he’d get there in time and still be ahead of the game. 

It didn’t stop Robert from being slightly demanding and convincing Aaron to take him back to his office for the night instead of the drive to his own flat. He’d only been once since the shooting. Aaron has given him a frustrated face when Robert had shown up two months post surgery and attempted the stairs. His pride got him to the office but he’d nearly collapsed in the doorway, Matty catching him just in time.

That night Aaron grabbed Robert’s face in his hands and begged him to slow down.

“Give yourself time Robert, please. I don’t ever want to go through that again.” The likelihood of Robert taking bullet number two was pretty small, especially being sidelined like he was. It went against his grain to not push his own limits, it’s what made him good at his job.

Yet somehow it had been easy to do. He probably worked harder than he should on his physical therapy but not nearly as much as he’d wanted to. Robert had a desire he’d never had before, or maybe this is what Aaron had made him. The first priority in his life wasn’t himself anymore, it was them. He’d never been this close to anyone before, never knew he could love someone this much. 

Maybe it was being shot, the knowledge that in what he thought were his last moments all he cared about was Aaron. How he’d just wanted one more second with him, that he know how much Robert loved him. He wasn’t ever going to take that for granted, the time they still had.

He was frustrated though, his boss didn’t think he was ready to be back on the job and his boyfriend, well he was gentle all the damn time. It took months before Aaron would even let him do more than offer up a hand job. Now it was soft kisses, slow and steady, he wasn’t complaining, not entirely. It was fantastic but it was also not what he was after tonight. His hope would be that once he was back on the job Aaron would take off the gloves and fuck him already. He could take it, he was desperate to.

Now that plan was shot to hell, so he’d have to work another angle. He could feel Aaron’s eyes on his back as they climbed the stairs to the third floor flat. He turned and smiled when they entered, he hadn’t even been winded. Aaron winked at him and made for the bathroom. So far so good.

It was their routine, Aaron hogging the bathroom first while Robert undressed, a quick caress of hands in the hallway as they switched rooms. Robert brushed his teeth, thinking how nice it would be to have a place big enough for the two of them, a bathroom large enough to fit them both at once. Maybe a bigger shower, more closet space. A place that was theirs. It was something to think about, and he had been thinking about it, a lot.

He found Aaron reclining on the bed, shirtless and typing away on his phone, the picture of domesticity. Robert wondered what he would look like in 10 years, 20 years, doing the same thing. He wanted to see it, imagined Aaron with grey at his temples and reading glasses perched on his nose. The idea of it made him smile.

Aaron caught him looking and put his phone down. 

“MacInnes texted, we’re meeting for coffee first thing. Says he needs a favour.” DCI Liam MacInnes was Aaron’s go to contact on the force and a decent fellow, even if he did keep trying to set up his son Simon with Robert’s boyfriend.

“Thought I was the only cop you did favours for.” Robert laughed as Aaron rolled his eyes. It was easy, it was them. It was even easier to make his way over, straddle his man and press a kiss to his lips.

“Speaking of favours….” Robert let his words mumble into the skin on Aaron’s shoulder, used his teeth to make it clear what he was after.

“Like that is it?” Robert took that as a win, that Aaron just let him set the pace for now.

“Always.” He could almost hear the wheels turning in Aaron’s head, brain versus body. Robert shifted his hips and was rewarded with a groan. Yeah, he was gonna win this round. 

“I have to be up early.” It was half hearted at best, his fingers curling hard into Robert’s thighs a dead giveaway. He was almost disappointed Aaron didn’t put up much of a fight and then he remembered the last time they had been in this bed. Robert telling Aaron how he felt with his hands and his mouth while the words “I love you” had been beating repeatedly through his mind.

“We can be quick.” He barely had the words out and then he was on his back, Aaron looming over him as he pinned Robert’s hands in place. 

He felt Aaron’s words against his lips, “Not this time.” 

**********

Aaron was awake, Robert curled around him, soft breath tickling his ear. Long gone were nights he couldn’t sleep but he still woke up early even if he wasn’t planning a run. After Robert got home from the hospital Aaron would just lay there in the morning and watch him breathe. Tried to find a place to put everything he felt, tried to come to terms with the fact they’d almost lost each other. Now he simply enjoyed lying there, with his thoughts, letting himself relax, Robert’s presence calming him. He’d never considered himself a lonely person, he’d just been a loner. He realized now it was because he’d never found someone he could just be with. Without Robert he had been lonely, more so than he even liked to admit.

Almost losing Robert to a still unidentified shooter had given Aaron a perspective in life that he’d never had before. And the after? That had been a gift in itself. Robert stuck in bed for weeks, sitting together for hours with nothing to do but talk, about everything and anything.

Funny stories, secret dreams, painful memories. All of it shared over a game of cards, a dinner tray or pressed together, in whatever way Robert could do comfortably as he healed. It took two weeks for Aaron to realize he’d never shared so much of himself with anyone before. Three weeks for him to finally share his childhood abuse, wet jumper sleeves and Robert’s tender comfort.

At four weeks Aaron knew he never wanted to be anywhere else, with anyone else, but the man a serial killer of all things had brought into his life. For once he wasn’t making the most of it, he wasn’t trying to overcome everything life had taken from him. Now he was enjoying everything life had handed him, relishing it.

He’d been there when Robert held his niece for the first time, perfect and soft, gazing at her with so much awe it made Aaron’s throat tight. When his Mum and Paddy had come for dinner, Aaron cooking while Robert commanded instructions, somehow not murdering each other in the process. Afterwards his step-dad a little tipsy and his Mum squeezing him tight and whispering how happy she was her boy had found someone almost worthy of him.

Aaron couldn’t help but be a bit worried though. He knew how much of a hit it had been for Robert, being denied going back to work. Secretly Aaron agreed with the decision, no one could keep Robert behind a desk for long, he’d have lasted a week, two tops, before he’d shove his way back in the field.

He had an idea to maybe help appease that a little, give Robert something to occupy his mind. Or he might actually take up puzzles, God help them both. Aaron wanted to offer up Robert helping with his cold case load. Aaron refused to take any new clients until Robert was back on full duty. PI work could mean long days and even longer nights, it was important to him that he be there if Robert needed him for anything. This way Robert wouldn't feel so bored and Aaron could enjoy the next two months with him all to himself.

Aaron glanced at the clock and slowly pulled himself out of Robert’s hold. When Liam has said early he’d meant it, and he needed to get moving if he wanted a coffee before he did a favour. Whatever it was there was no question Aaron would do it, he owed Liam a lot and he didn’t like being beholden to anyone. Aaron wasn’t sure he’d ever be square where their friendship was concerned but it would be nice to get them closer to even keel. 

He showered and dressed quickly, frustrated when he realized there was no coffee or tea to be had in his place. He hadn’t spent a night here in months, he knew for a fact his fridge would be empty. He glanced at the closed bedroom door and smiled, hoping he was back before Robert woke up. Thinking about sex and needing caffeine he raced down to his office, flicking on lights and starting the fancy coffee maker Matty insisted was needed. It beeped at him just as the phone rang and he pressed the button to unlock the downstairs door.

DCI Liam MacInnes walked in with a smile on his face and a take away cup in hand.

“Dingle, it’s been too long.” Liam’s voice always had a comforting rasp to it and his eyes were bright. He never did show the wear of a man who had seen the things Aaron knew could keep you up at night. 

Aaron shook his hand, leading him into his office and choosing to sit with him at the corner table instead of his usual spot behind his desk. He had too much respect for MacInnes for that.

“You could have invited me for a pint instead of coffee at the crack of dawn.” He smiled into his cup as he took his first sip, thankful for the warmth it spread in his chest.

“Yeah, about that. I wanted to tell you before it was announced. I know how the gossip mill can be. I’m retiring, 60 days left on the clock.” 

Aaron wasn’t surprised, but he was touched to hear it in person. It just proved once again what a good man Liam MacInnes was.

“Mate, that’s great. Congratulations.”

“Well, Susan wants to travel more and Simon’s engaged now. Won’t be long until that boy is giving me grand babies. Though God help me, if his fiancé Adam thinks I’m going to let those kids be raised United fans there’s gonna be hell to pay.” Aaron laughed, mostly because he knew the man was only half joking. He took his football, and his love of Leeds, very seriously.

“Now don’t worry, I have members of my team chomping at the bit to be your new contact. Then again I doubt you’ll need it. How are things with Sugden by the way?”

It was Liam’s turn to chuckle as Aaron coughed on his mouth full of coffee.

“How do you know about that?” They weren’t secretive about their relationship but they didn’t announce it either.

“Gossip mill remember? You better come to the big party Susan’s insisting I have, and bring him too. I’ve heard good things but I want to check Sugden out for myself.” 

“Let’s see if I survive this favour first.” Aaron had meant it as a joke, but the light died suddenly in Liam’s eyes. His shoulders slumped, like the weight of the world was on them and it was crushing him.

“About that,” it was said on a sigh and it put Aaron on edge, “been doing a lot of thinking about the last 30 years. Victims, cases, the ones that got away. Every officer, no matter how good he is at his job, he’s got one case that haunts him, keeps him up at night. The one he couldn’t close.”

“I know.” Aaron did, even though he hadn’t been a cop for long he’d seen enough. Hell, he’d seen even more since he was out of uniform. Their jobs were meant to bring closer and justice, some peace to victims and their families, when they failed it was hard to bear.

Aaron watched his friend, his mentor, and the kaleidoscope of emotions that passed over his face. Whatever this one was it haunted him.

“Liam, whatever you need you know I’m here.” Aaron has never said it before, thought after everything they've been through the man would, should know.

“I appreciate that Dingle, because when it comes to mine, well I’m hoping you’ll be the one to solve it.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron Dingle was just shy of 10 years old, he stole money from his Dad’s wallet. The bastard had been passed out drunk at the time; it hadn’t been hard for him to do. He’d stayed up all night, frozen in fear but the tears kept coming. He cried as silently as he could. He didn’t want to make is father angry again; he didn’t want his father to hurt him again.

He’d grown up hearing that the police couldn’t be trusted; his Dad spewed hate whenever he saw one on the street. Aaron used to idolize his father, but not anymore. He didn’t have anywhere else to go and he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know his mother’s number or even where she was, and his Dad had stopped paying the bills. Their phone hadn’t worked in weeks, their water was always cold. His step-mother had left with his little sister and he had no one to help him.

He walked out the door in nothing but his thin pajamas and a pair of worn trainers, careful to close the door softly. He waved down the first taxi he saw and asked the driver if the five quid would be enough to take him to the police station. It hadn’t been, but the old man behind the wheel had done it anyway. He didn’t ask questions, just walked Aaron inside to the front desk, explained where he’d found a kid in freezing weather with no jacket.

Aaron was taken to a room where he sat with a pretty woman who asked him questions that he was too scared to answer. He didn’t want to get in trouble, but he didn’t want to go back home ever again. He’d run if he had to, far far away. He half hoped the lady would let him live with her; she had a nice smile.

They gave him a juice box and a bag of crisps. Eventually an officer sat in front of him. He had a kind face and he made Aaron feel safe, safer than he’d felt in a long long time. Not since his Dad started drinking and yelling, not since his step-mum had left, taking his baby sister with her.

Not since the monster had started coming into his room at night.

The officer looked at the woman who nodded. He leaned forward, put his hands on his knees. Aaron would always remember how big he looked, a gentle giant he so desperately wanted to save him. The giant was bigger than his Dad and that had to count for something.

“Son, my name is DCI Liam MacInnes. I know you’re scared but we just want to help you. That’s what police do, we help people. If you tell me what’s going on I promise you I won’t let anyone hurt you okay. I’ll keep you safe, I swear it.”

Aaron believed him, needed to believe in something, so he wept and told him everything. The giant had listened to every word; Aaron eventually cried himself to sleep on the big chair they’d sat him in. Aaron woke up wrapped in his mother’s arms and he never saw his father in the flesh ever again. 

Liam MacInnes had kept his promise and every single one he’d made to Aaron since that day.

He was the one who arrested Aaron’s father. The one who helped Aaron prepare for trial, even when it didn’t come down to it. Gordon had changed his plea to guilty at the last minute hoping for a better sentence. Liam had also never left Aaron’s life. He showed up on occasion to Aaron’s footie games, was there when Aaron graduated to the force and bought him a pint after his first arrest.

Liam has been the one to tell Aaron his father had died in prison from cancer, had hugged him when he cried, talked to him when he raged. He was the one to suggest Aaron become a private investigator when his childhood dream had died. He handed Aaron the cold case file that gave him the credibility he’d always wanted. It set him on the path to a life worth having.

Almost 18 years after the day the gentle giant made his promise he was asking Aaron for a sliver of peace, and Aaron would be damned if he wouldn’t give it to him. He’d give him the world if he could.

“Of course.” The words were out of his mouth without a moment's hesitation. Liam just smiled at him.

“Son, I just want you to take a look. There’s no pressure here. If you can’t find any answers that’ll be enough for me. You’re a sharp one Dingle, sharper than I could ever hope to be.”

Aaron knew Liam meant it, he’d always had more faith in Aaron than anyone else. 

“Tell me everything.” Aaron wanted to start right now, he wanted to dig his hands into it. It suddenly felt like the most important thing he would ever do.

“It’s going on 17 years now. Sandra Granger, young wife and mother, barely 20 years old when she disappeared. She left her almost one year old son with her mother to run to the corner shop and never came back. She was never seen or heard from again.”

Aaron stood up and grabbed one of his legal pads and a pen, nodded for Liam to continue as he took started taking notes.

“Her husband was frantic, her parents even more so. They had no reason to believe she’d leave of her own free will. Everyone in her life spent weeks looking for her, so did we. We found nothing. No body, no evidence, no suspects. it was like she vanished in a puff of smoke.”

“Can I have the case files?” 

“You can have everything, I have copies in the car. It’s not much. I wanted to work on it in my spare time but I’ve never really had any, what with family and then other cases and…”

Aaron covered his friend’s hand with his own, a rare show of physical affection between the two.

“Liam, I don’t doubt you gave it everything you had. You don’t know any other way.”

He saw a sheen of wet in Liam’s eyes before his friend coughed and started to stand.

“Well, I appreciate it. I know you’re in demand.” 

Aaron just blinked at him, “Never too busy for you, MacInnes. You know that.”

Liam put a fatherly hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before looking away again.

“Right, well come down to the car. I’m too old to be hauling anything up those stairs.”

Aaron followed dutifully behind him, rubbing his own eyes as he went.

**********

Robert woke up a little confused as to where he was and more than a little annoyed that Aaron wasn’t beside him. Last night had been exactly what he needed; he’d been hopeful for an encore. He reached for his phone and was surprised to see how late he had slept. Usually he woke up with Aaron, or was at least came to when his boyfriend returned from his morning run. 

His first thought was to shower and then to find caffeine, until he remembered he didn’t have any clean clothes here. He begrudgingly found everything he needed in Aaron’s dresser but his wrinkled slacks on the floor would have to do. A search of the empty cupboards and even emptier fridge had him hopeful Matty was in and there was coffee to be had downstairs.

Sure enough he found Aaron’s best mate sitting at his desk, pen between his teeth with a stack of mail in front of him. He flicked his eyes up at Robert and gave him a salute before jerking his thumb towards the back.

Robert was two sips in before he felt human enough to speak to another person. He eyed Aaron’s shut office door and leaned his hip on Marty’s desk.

“He in with someone?” Maybe his meeting with DCI MacInnes has gone long.

“No, he’s been head down over something since I came in about 30 mins ago. When he’s like that I know best to leave him to it.”

Robert was pretty sure that rule wouldn’t apply to him but he’d give it a few minutes.

“That’s a lot of bills, you know you can get them emailed now.” Robert greatly enjoyed teasing Matty, especially with his girlfriend Anna, but it was all in good fun.

“Hilarious. No, it’s Friday. I always go through the fan mail on Fridays.” 

Robert almost dropped his cup, spilling some over the rim and onto his slacks. He brushed at the spot as he rounded the desk to look at the paper in Matty’s hand.

“Fan mail?”

Matty pulled the letter out of Robert’s reach, chuckled at the annoyed look on the detective’s face.

“Yep. The Wonder PI has many admirers.”

“You’re kidding me.” 

“I’m not. Most of it’s pretty harmless, the occasional racy photo, it’s kind of amazing what strangers are willing to send.”

Robert wrinkled his nose. “Well, we know Aaron doesn’t get any joy out of a tasteful female nude.”

“Most of them are men actually.”

Robert didn’t want to feel the swirl of jealousy that danced in his stomach but it was there, and it made him even grumpier. Matty just rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, he never sees them. I’m the one who has to look at them and file them away. He’s not looking for your replacement, at least not via the post.”

Robert reached forward and snagged the letter from Mattys hands, holding it out of the shorter man’s reach as he read part of it.

“What you do is so admirable. There aren’t enough men out there like you, and trust me I’ve looked. If you’re ever interested in…”

Matty snatched it back but lasered his eyes.

“This one looks like a model, want to see the picture?” He waved a photo in Robert’s face and then yanked it out of his grasp again.

“What are you two doing?” 

Robert froze and Matty quickly put his hands behind his back. They widened their eyes to each other, then turned and watched as Aaron walked out of his office, exasperated expression on his face. When he got no response Aaron tilted his head and zeroed his gaze at Matty.

“He was trying to read your fan mail.” 

Well, so much for being Team Robert.

Aaron looked at Robert, who just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

“No one likes a grass, Matty.” Aaron shot his friend a wink before tilting his head to Robert and turning back to his office. Robert smiled at Matty before setting his cup down on the desk and happily followed. When the door was shut he leaned against it, noticing the papers and file folders covering Aaron’s desk.

“Be honest, how many naked photos do you get a week?” He tried to sound like he was playing it off, making a joke of it all. He knew he failed when Aaron turned to him, placed a soft kiss to his lips, bumping their noses together.

“10 or 12, give or take.” Aaron tried to kiss him again but Robert dodged it, he wanted to focus on the matter at hand.

“Seriously?” He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, it just did. It was one thing to have smug doctors hit on your boyfriend when you had your arm around him, it was something else entirely for him to be getting love letters by the truckload.

Aaron sighed as he framed Robert’s face with his hands.

“I was kidding, Rob. I don’t know, I don’t read them. I only make Matty do it to torture him.” He let himself be kissed then, chased Aaron’s mouth when it pulled away. “I love you, idiot.”

Aaron’s smile, the sincere tone of his voice, had Robert blurting out what he’d been thinking for weeks. Months if he was honest. 

“Move in with me.” 

Aaron pulled back, put too much space between them. “What?”

“We basically live together anyway, have from the beginning. Only this way I know what bed I’m in when I wake up and there will be food in the refrigerator.” It was logical, it made sense and it was what he wanted, desperately.

“Rob…” Aaron turned away then and Robert felt his stomach sink. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, he thought they were on the same page. Weren’t they? He was glad he was still leaning on the door, his legs felt funny.

“You think it’s too soon?” Nothing about them had ever gone at a regular pace, but that’s what made them special, made Robert know this was right. Aaron still had his back to him and he didn’t know what to prepare himself for. “Aaron?”

“No it’s not that, I want that too.” Then why wasn’t he kissing Robert and saying yes? Why wouldn’t he turn and look at him?

“Then what’s wrong?” Robert pushed off the door, put his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. He felt muscles relax under his touch and his spirits lifted slightly. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, pressed their cheeks together.

“You almost died.” Aaron leaned back into him and linked their hands together.

“And?”

“And I think you’ve been through a lot these last few months, hell, so have I. I want us to live together, I want us to have a future together, but I think we need some normalcy first. Don’t you?”

What was normal?

“Let’s talk about it again when you’re back to work yah?” Aaron squeezed Robert’s hands with his own and held his breath. Robert didn’t like it, waiting felt wrong, but he’d never deny Aaron what he wanted. 

“Okay.” The word felt bitter on his tongue. They stood there together for a moment, and thankfully the silence wasn’t awkward but Robert couldn’t stop the ache he felt in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but the beep of his mobile in his pocket was a welcome distraction. He detangled himself from Aaron as he read the message.

“It’s from Vic. Ellis’s Mum is coming down for a visit this weekend so she’s hoping we don’t mind rescheduling.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Robert could feel Aaron’s eyes on him so he put a fake smile on his face.

“Okay I need to go home and shower, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment in a bit.” He didn’t, but he’d have enough of them that it nothing would seem amiss. “Come by mine for tea? I’ll cook.”

“Sounds great.” He looked at his boyfriend, his gorgeous boyfriend that he loved more than he thought possible, and he felt lacking. Robert hated it. 

He turned to go but Aaron’s voice stopped him.

“Babe, we’re okay right?”

Yes. No. I don’t know. He didn’t say any of that, just turned back and got into Aaron’s space, pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah, of course we are,” He kissed the smile on Aaron’s lips, “See you later.”

He tried to act casual as he left, but if Matty offered a farewell he didn’t hear it. He grabbed his stuff and was safely in his car before he typed out a message on his mobile and threw it on the seat beside him.

**R - You free for lunch?**

**********

All thoughts of waking up Robert, of breakfast, of anything really, went out the window once Aaron got the case files in his hands. It wasn’t much, barely enough to fill the box that held them. 

He loved a mystery, he loved looking at where the pieces fit together, it usually gave him a bit of a thrill. This time all he felt was the urgency, the weight of expectation. Liam wanted him to try but that wouldn’t be good enough, not this time. Not for Aaron.

He spent an hour with everything spread out before him, making endless notes. The who, the when and the where. 

Sara Sharon Hannigan, married to Martin Frederick Granger on March 31st, 2000, just two weeks after her 18th birthday. Their son Ryan Frederick Granger was born 11 months later. Sara stayed home with their son while Martin, five years older than Sara, worked as a plumber for a construction firm.

She was close with her parents and younger sister. She went to church and play dates with her son. To everyone who knew her she was an exceptional and loving mother, a contented wife and a thoughtful daughter. 

After feeding her child lunch on May 21, 2002 her mother, Kim Hannigan, came over for a cup of tea. Sara put Ryan down for a nap and asked Kim to listen for him so she could walk the four blocks to their local grocer. Sara stated she needed some things for her husband’s lunch the next day. She took money but left her purse, wallet and keys on the hall table. She did not have a mobile phone, which wasn’t uncommon at the time. Kim remembered clearly that it was after 1:30pm as she watched a program on television as she waited. 

After an hour Sara did not return and her mother started to get annoyed. She had plans for the rest of her day but Sara was friendly and could be easily sidetracked into gossip if she ran into somebody she knew.

After almost two hours Ryan awoke from his nap and Kim started to get worried. She packed her grandson into his stroller and headed to the grocer to see if she would find Sara on the way. No one that worked there had seen Sara come in. They lived in one of the smaller neighbourhoods of the city and they knew who Sara was. She shopped there regularly and had attended school with one of the cashiers.

At this point Kim called her son-in-law’s work, as well as her own husband, and Sara’s father, Patrick Hannigan. He left his hardware store, a 15 minute drive from Sara’s flat, and insisted on calling the police before Patrick had arrived. They were informed to wait until evening, and to call back if she did not return home.

Once Martin arrived both he and Patrick drove around looking for Sara while Kim watched Ryan and phoned everyone in Sara’s address book. 

No one had heard from her and no one had seen her. The police were called again at 10:34pm and officers arrived by 11:12pm. 

In the days that followed posters were put up, inquiries were made and search parties organized in the wooded areas on the outskirts of the city. Nothing was ever found. The last time Sara was seen was by a neighbour when she exited the flat and waved as she headed for the stairs.

Everyone in Sara’s life had an alibi. It was the middle of the day, most of them at work. Everyone questioned assured officers that Sara loved her husband, loved her son and had no reason to walk away from her life. In her less than 21 years she had made no enemies, and no one had anything bad to say about her.

She kept her small family on a strict budget so they could save to buy a home, there were over 2,000 pounds in a savings account, another 40 pounds still in her wallet with her ID. She hadn’t even been wearing a jacket when she left the flat, the weather that day overcast but mild.

Aaron finished reading it through and realized there wasn’t much, if anything, to go on. He would need to re-interview Sara’s husband, who had her declared dead 10 years after she went missing but never remarried. He still lived in the same flat with his son, as per Liam’s notes that were almost a year old. Her parents were still alive but had moved overseas. Her younger sister Tara lived in the city with her own husband and child.

He was mulling over how to approach it all when he heard the racket at the front of the office. He’d been happy to see Robert, wanted to tell him about the case, wanted to ask for his help.

He found Robert’s mild jealousy comical. Then he’d been knocked over by Robert’s request. It’s caught him off guard. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take the next step, he wanted to take all of them. Life was a path and he wanted Robert beside him for the lot of it.

What he didn’t want was to get it wrong, things were so good between them, he wanted it to stay that way. It made sense, take things slow and steady. It’s not like it would change things that much, they were always together. It would happen in time, Robert needed to focus on getting back to work and Aaron needed to give everything he had to what he owed Liam.

So why couldn’t Aaron get Robert’s face when he left out of his mind?

A cough near the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Matty stood there with a look on his face, one Aaron couldn’t place, and it unnerved him.

“So, you going to tell me what you’re working on?” Matty jutted his chin out, arms crossed, like he was laying down a dare.

“Of course I am, just wrapping my head around it.” Matty relaxed then, moved his hands to his back pockets, stance changing to one more open, more like himself.

“Is that why I was standing here for five minutes before you noticed?

“Don’t tell me I’ve pissed you off too.” Aaron rubbed at his neck, hated the feeling of having no answers for anything the day had brought him..

“That explains Robert storming out of here and you missing lunch.” Matty took the seat across from him as Aaron looked at his mobile to see it was mid-afternoon. He’d spent almost the entire day in his head, and gotten nowhere. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s up?” 

“About the case or Robert?”

“Both.”

Aaron got up and clicked open the panel that hid his mini fridge, grabbed two beers and tossed one to Matty before he sat down again.

“That bad?” 

Aaron debated Matty’s question in his head, didn’t even know where to start.

“MacInnes is retiring, wants me to take a look into the one unsolved case he says keeps him up at night.” Aaron waved his hand at the measly stack of papers and file folders before him.

Matty let out a low whistle, “And, Sugden?”

“Asked me to move in with him.”

Matty made some sort of weird noise, it sounded like a cat coughing up a hairball.

“Thanks for that.” Aaron took a long sip out of his can and wondered where he could find better friends.

“Sorry, Boss. I just know you so I know what you’re thinking.”

Aaron didn’t like to believe he was as predictable as all that, “And that would be.”

“Oh you’re freaking out while pretending you have a perfectly logical reason for saying no. Because you did say no, didn't you?” 

“I said later.”

“Which is basically a no.”

“It’s a later.” Aaron’s eyes met Matty’s, he never was good at hiding from his best mate. “I just don’t want to fuck this up by moving too fast. Robert was shot Mats, he says he’s dealt with it but he took a blow yesterday when his leave was extended. I want things to settle down, I want him to be sure.”

Matty scoffed at Aaron, they’d known each other long enough, he knew what it meant. Matty thought he was full of shit.

“Aaron, you two met while chasing a serial killer. He’s a detective, you’re a PI, a PI who gets fan mail. When do you expect that either of your lives are going to settle down exactly?”

Well fuck you too, Matty. Still he was right, and Aaron just rubbed his face with his hands.

“And the light bulb goes off over his head.” Matty didn’t even try to hide his know-it-all smirk behind his beer. “Just let yourself be happy, Boss. It can be rather enjoyable after a while.”

**********

After their little heart to heart, or “pep talk” as Matty would call it, they got down to business. There wasn’t much to go on but Matty could work wonders on the internet and Aaron was pinning his hopes on it. He called Liam and asked him to get in contact with Sara’s husband, let him know a private investigator would be reaching out. Aaron could hear what sounded like a party in the background, so he figured the news was out about MacInnes’s retirement.

After that there wasn’t much more to do than mull things over. He knew he could make things right with Robert, take the weekend to get some perspective and hit this case hard Monday morning. He left earlier than normal, deciding to pick up a bottle of the fancy wine Robert liked as a peace offering. He wished Matty a good weekend and his friend seemed much happier than earlier, mumbling to himself as he stared at his computer screens.

When he finally made it to Robert’s door he took a deep breath before putting his key in the lock. He’d apologize, explain and hopefully they’d be making plans over dinner. His keys jingled as he heard what sounded like the bark of a dog on the other side of the door. He stopped for a second, but figured Robert must be watching the telly too loud.

That is until he opened the door and a mass of black and white fur charged at him at a rapid speed. It put its front paws on Aaron’s chest, and if he didn’t know better he’d think the dog was smiling at him. He placed a hand tentatively to pat its head, which seemed to make the dog happy as it tried to lick at Aaron’s fingers.

Still confused he looked up to see Robert standing there with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Rob…” He didn’t know what to say, looking back at the dog that was sniffing him now, the red of its collar a contrast against a white coat with black spots. Aaron looked again at Robert, no doubt the shock still stark on his face, what the heck was going on?

Robert shrugged his shoulders and offered a small smile, his voice a little unsure, “Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you guys blow me away with your kind words! They mean the world.
> 
> I'm @some-mad-lunge on Tumblr. Come say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

In essence Robert would say it was all Tate’s fault; why couldn’t he have a best mate that had rational ideas? Or at the very least one who stopped Robert from listening to his own horrible judgement.

After leaving Aaron’s office and arriving home, Robert could admit he was down and feeling a little sorry for himself. When Tate texted back to say he couldn’t do lunch but could meet his partner for a quick coffee in 45 minutes, he pushed himself in high gear. A quick shower, a short drive, and he was sitting at a cafe just down the street from work. He’d looked wistfully at the building as he went past, wondered what cases everyone was working on. It made him feel left out and replaceable, not something he enjoyed or really wanted to think about.

Tate walked in, searched out Robert and smiled when he saw the cup waiting for him. He took a seat and eyed his partner warily. “You beckoned?”

“I asked Aaron to move in with me and he said no.” He didn’t see any point in beating around the bush he needed advice and he needed it now.

“No fucking way, he said no?” The confusion on Joe’s face mirrored exactly what Robert was feeling. It didn’t make sense.

“Well, he wants to wait until I’m back to work.”

“That’s not a no, Sugden.”

“It sure as hell felt like a no, Tate.”

Joe took a large sip of his coffee, reaching for the sugar packets on the table as he grimaced at the taste. “Okay, what exactly did he say?”

“He said he wanted to build a future together but it was important to have some normalcy before we pulled the trigger. Wants to talk about it again when I’m back to work.”

Tate blinked at him, “Normalcy? You two? Is he serious?”

Robert closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. “That’s what I thought.”

Tate nodded his head, took another sip as Robert waited for some pearls of wisdom, an idea, something to make him feel less like he was losing the plot over it all. His impatience got the better of him.

“So?”

Tate sighed, “Look, I sort of get where he’s coming from. You two basically broke up before you got shot. It hasn’t always been smooth sailing.”

“But other than that things have been good, amazing even.” They had been, even recovering from almost dying couldn’t diminish that. Not in Robert’s eyes anyway. What could possibly be holding Aaron back? Why wait until he was back to work and then who knew if they’d have any time with each other?

Was it Robert's work that was making Aaron have second thoughts? They’d met on the job but Robert hadn’t been in the field long after they became an official couple. He barely wrapped one murder before he took a bullet, followed by four months of rehab and drugs and Aaron helping Robert bathe. “Do you think he only got back together with me because I was injured?”

“Whoa, whoa. Sugden, I was there. I saw him falling apart at the thought of losing you. Don’t go there. That’s not what this is about.” Tate’s words made it easier to breathe but Robert’s chest still felt tight, his stomach in knots. “Maybe it’s a case of him making sure he’s what you want.”

“What?”

“You almost died, that’s bound to make anyone think about their life. You worked hard to get back in action and White slapped you back. It’s logical Aaron’s concerned about whether or not you’re serious or just trying to find something to occupy your mind.”

Tate sipped his coffee and shrugged his shoulders, like it was simple as all that. Then again maybe it was. They’d never talked about living together before, or about their future, they’d just been enjoying being together. Robert had been thinking about it for months, ever since they’d laid on the couch and talked about the kind of houses they preferred, a home renovation show playing on the TV. Aaron liked neutral colours, laughed at Robert’s love of spiral staircases, and wanted a yard so he could have his dog one day.

Robert needed Aaron to see he was serious; this wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, this was really what he wanted. 

“I need to show him that I can be the one to give him what he wants. That I want to be that person for him.” Robert’s mind was in overdrive. He just needed to prove it and he had just an idea how to get that done.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Tate was giving him a wary look, then smiled at his partner. “Damn, I am getting good at this advice business.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“I don’t see you offering me anything beneficial towards my love life.” Tate raised his eyebrows as Robert shot to his feet.

“How about you get your head out of your arse and ask out Tracy.” Robert slapped Tate on the shoulder and headed on his way. The sound of Tate’s sputtering, “Wait, what?!” followed him out the door.

*****

It turned out to be too easy, which maybe should have told him something, but he took at as another sign that he was making the right move. He found the nearest RSPCA, looking for the right one. Three cages in, Robert saw him. He was sitting on his hind legs, watching Robert with eyes that seemed to shine. He looked young, but not a puppy. He glanced at the sign. It said he was a Dalmatian-Boxer mix, around two years old and had come up for adoption that same day. 

His name was Rocky, like the character from Aaron’s favourite movie. Another sign? Robert smiled and looked back at the dog.

“What do you think, Rocky?” 

The dog just tilted his head at him, the same way Aaron did whenever he thought Robert was being daft. That sealed it. It turned out Rocky was found wandering the streets, no collar or chip. They’d kept him longer on hold than normal, given his breed, someone had paid good money for him once upon a time. 

Normally there was a waiting period but Robert talked at length about how he had been shot on the job, oh yes he was a detective, and his therapist felt a dog would help with any trauma. Suddenly everything was expedited and he was walking out with Rocky on the end of a leash and a list of things he had to go buy.

Rocky was pretty docile, but content, sniffing around his new home and happily ate the food the clerk at the pet store recommended. Robert was about to start making dinner, convinced this was all going to go swimmingly when the door clicked and Rocky changed in an instant. It was like the canine knew his real owner had finally shown up. He barked and ran at Aaron full force, jumping up and wrecking his perfectly behaved image.

When Aaron looked up his face was stunned and Robert couldn’t read those blue eyes. Fuck.

“Did you...did you get me a dog?” Aaron’s voice was so soft it sent a chill down Robert’s spine.

“Umm...I got us a dog.” He’d done it for Aaron sure but it was symbolic, Rocky was theirs.

“You got us a dog?” Aaron crouched down to pet Rocky more thoroughly, the dog happy to oblige him. There was a bottle of wine on the floor. Where had that come from?

“Yes?” This had been a bad idea. Why had he done this again? He was going to kill Tate.

Aaron stood up, Rocky running to Robert’s side again, leaning into his leg. 

“I told you I wanted things to settle down and your response to that was to get us a dog?” Aaron tilted his head and Robert almost let some nervous laughter bubble out. 

“I just, I wanted you to see that I’m in this. That I want to give you what you want. I know your place is small but I can have pets here. Or we could get a place, one with a yard for Rocky, like you talked about and…”

“His name is Rocky?” 

“Yeah.”

Aaron was on him in three strides, hands grabbing his face and pushing their mouths together. Robert was pretty certain he heard the words “I love you” and “thank you” between kisses but Rocky was yelping and running around them so it was hard to understand. 

The perfect kind of chaos.

**********

Rocky was the happiest dog in the world and Aaron was half in love with him already. He told Robert to put dinner plans on hold so they could take him to a nearby park and play fetch.

“I don’t know if he knows how to play fetch.” Robert was still nervous that he’d done the wrong thing, gotten the wrong dog. 

“He’s a dog, I’m sure he’ll figure it out.” Aaron all but pulled Robert out the door, Rocky as eager as his new owner. Aaron felt giddy, so happy he wanted to burst with it. He was going to live with Robert, with their dog. God, when has he become this man? When had he gotten everything he wanted?

He’d laughed after kissing Robert senseless, grabbed the wine, “My apology seems dull in comparison. So, will you move in with me?” They’d laughed and kissed some more and fawned over Rocky, who seemed happy to accept it all. 

The park was off leash but there weren’t many other people around. Rocky was a pro at fetch, happy to scamper after the ball while Aaron and Robert talked it out.

“So you’re sure?” For a man who had literally bought a pet to help coerce his boyfriend to shack up, he was still skeptical. Robert wasn’t entirely convinced Aaron had changed his mind before walking through the door, so Aaron just kept assuring him.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to wake up with you everyday, Rocky is just a bonus.” Aaron threw the ball again, laughed when the dog jumped up to grab it, taking off like a shot the moment he was back on his feet. “Look at the energy on him, you think I could take him on some of my shorter runs?”

Robert’s smile was blinding as he nodded his head. He seemed as tickled by the whole situation as Aaron did. Turned out letting yourself be happy was Matty’s best advice yet.

Weirdly Rocky seemed to stop, dropping the ball and turning his head sharply toward a shadow of trees, his body tense. He startled growling and slowly lowered into an attack position. It was probably just a squirrel but it unsettled something in Aaron, suddenly the park and its surroundings felt off. He let out a loud whistle, one that surprised Robert and made him wince. The dog looked at them sharply, appeared to be debating his options before choosing his new masters over whatever was hiding from view. Back at their side Robert attached Rocky’s leash and then slipped his hand into Aaron’s.

“We should get this guy some water, you okay if we just get a takeaway tonight? I’ll cook tomorrow.” Robert’s smile made Aaron forget his unease, he was happy to do exactly that. Yet he couldn’t help but look back as they exited the park, unable to shake the feeling they were being watched until they were safely home again.

**********

They ate and Robert listened to Aaron tell him everything about MacInnes’s case, though he didn’t want to spend too much time on it. Aaron wanted to spend the weekend focusing on them, and their future. Vic canceling had been perfect timing, they weren’t expected anywhere, no one needed them. Aaron wanted to enjoy that.

So they curled up on the couch to look at real estate listings online. Monday morning would bring the real world back into their lives, for now it was a contented bubble. That is until Aaron pointed out a particular house he liked location wise and Robert made a face at the price.

“We can’t afford that. I should get a good return on this place but I don’t think we could get a mortgage that high.” 

Aaron bit his lip, and then figured if they were going to do this then it was time to put it all out there. He closed the laptop balanced on Robert’s knees and moved it to the coffee table.

“We should talk.” Robert froze at Aaron’s words and darted his eyes to look at him. “No, I’m not changing my mind, stop that. We need to talk finances.”

“Right, okay. So I make…” Aaron covered Robert’s mouth with his hand.

“No, we need to talk about my finances.”

That seemed to get Robert’s full attention. Aaron wasn’t sure how to approach this. He’d never shared this with anyone outside of immediate family. Aaron glanced at Rocky chewing on some sort of toy Robert must have gotten him and smiled, this was his family now too.

“So you know I own my building right?”

Robert shook his head, “I can’t ask you to sell that Aaron.”

“No, I mean I own it. Outright. Doug pays rent every month but it’s well below market value. He’s a good tenant and he’s kept me fed for years.”

Robert just blinked at him. “Wait, how is that possible?” 

Aaron had hoped his boyfriend would connect the dots on his own so he waited patiently for Robert to catch on.

“You mean the settlement money?” Robert knew why Aaron had left the force, that he’d gotten a payout to keep his mouth shut. He’d just never said how much.

“Okay, that’s amazing, maybe we could use that as a means of getting a better mortgage. That would open up our budget.” Robert’s eyes narrowed a bit, like he was looking at a puzzle he needed to solve.

Aaron took a deep breath, “There’s more, money I mean. I have more money. A good portion of it is wrapped up in investments but I get a quarterly allowance. I don’t spend much of it on anything but the business, and the occasional pair of trainers.”

Robert rubbed his legs awkwardly.

“Aaron, how much money are you talking about here?” He sounded almost out of breath and Aaron found it weirdly endearing.

“I’m worth, give or take, 2.5 million pounds.”

Silence, he was met with absolute silence, Robert’s eyes were wide, he may have stopped breathing entirely. Aaron just looked into those green depths and waited.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.”

Robert burst out laughing, loud enough to have the dog jumping to attention, expecting some play. Aaron rubbed behind Rocky’s ears and waited some more.

“I don’t know what to say, other than it’s not fair.” Robert looked mystified but also somewhat serious, and a little put out.

“How’s that?” Aaron hated money talk, it wasn’t something he ever expected to have in his life, at the time it was offered he’d wanted to burn it all in a barrel, and make the bastards watch. He’d taken it out of spite, but he’d learned quickly the freedom it gave him, the opportunities. His work had always been the top of that list. Aaron was hopeful now it was a bright future for the both of them as well.

“Sarcastic, sexy and flush, I mean no wonder you have men beating down your door.” He rolled his eyes at the words but his stomach felt lighter as he reached for Robert’s hand. It was fine to joke but he didn’t want this of all things to change anything between them. He didn’t want it to matter.

“Aaron,” Robert tugged on his hand, pulling Aaron up until he had no choice but to look his boyfriend in the eye, “It’s your money, it’s got nothing to do with me. You’re paying for dinner next time though.”

Aaron had to kiss him then, crawl into Robert’s lap and settle in. When he finally leaned back Robert’s eyes were closed but he was smiling. “So about the house…” Robert’s hands were in his hair and pulled him back in, the words muffled against Robert’s lips.

He let it go, they had time.

**********

Robert woke up Monday morning with a warm body beside him, pressed up against his side and licking his face. He opened his eyes and was met with a soft yip as Rocky dug his wet nose into his neck.

“We talked about this, you don’t sleep on the bed.” Rocky didn’t seem to take that too seriously, flopping into a content sprawl on Aaron’s side of the bed and closing his eyes. Robert could hear the shower running and assumed Aaron must have taken the dog with him on his run; Rocky was already snoring away.

It had been such a good idea to get the damn dog that honestly he could sleep wherever he pleased and Robert would let him. When had he gotten so soft? 

He knew that answer, stretching out and shifting under the covers. They’d had the best weekend, just them making plans and for once Robert was actually looking forward, excited for the future. It wasn’t something he was used to, happy now, happy later. Just happy.

He was still trying to wrap his head around Aaron being fucking rich. They’d both come from lower middle class upbringings, but beyond splurging on nice work suits, Robert didn’t think too much about it. He was comfortable, his work paid enough, it was always just enough with a little in case of emergencies or to help his sister when she needed it.

Aaron insisted he wanted to buy a house outright; he had the cash-flow to do it. Robert only agreed to that plan if his name wasn’t on the title. Legally he wanted it to be Aaron’s, it was his money after all. Aaron hadn’t liked that too much, but fair was fair. Robert didn’t need anyone thinking he wanted Aaron for anything more than his mind, and his body.

So Aaron had jutted his chin and made Robert promise not to sell his place then, and since it was a smart move he relented. He could lease it, pay down what was owed. Maybe even upgrade his car eventually.

With a budget in mind, still large enough to make Robert sweat, they talked about what they wanted. Open kitchen if possible, good sized yard, close to town as they could get. Three bedrooms, for guests.

“Or whatever comes down the road.” It had slipped out of his mouth, Robert thinking even further ahead. Now that they’d started he couldn’t seem to stop.

“You want kids one day?” Aaron had been running his fingers through Robert’s hair when he asked, laying face to face in the dark.

“Yeah, I think I do.” It was honest. He’d not thought about it before. At least not before holding his niece, seeing the look on Aaron’s face when Vic has put the baby in the PI’s arms. No, Robert hadn’t thought about it before Aaron, the possibility to do it together.

“Me too.” Just a whisper from Aaron as he tucked his face into his pillow and pulled Robert closer.

They spent their weekend in bed, drinking their coffee and talking about the next year, making plans. Robert had liked Tate’s idea and suggested a short trip somewhere warm. That led to them discussing all the places they wanted to go, things they wanted to see. They took Rocky to the park again, laughed as he went wild, no longer attempting to attack wildlife in the trees. They tried a few commands with him, all he seemed to know, but he only did them for Robert half the time.

Aaron ran his hands around Robert’s waist as he teased. “You need to use a dominant voice. Like the one you use when…” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Dingle.”

It had been light, no serial killers or fear of imminent death hanging over their heads. This was what their normal could be like, when they weren’t bogged down with cases, when they made each other a priority. It could be the rest of Robert’s life and it felt good.

Monday meant the real world and Aaron dead set on focusing on this Sara Granger case. Robert knew what it meant to him, to give something back to DCI MacInnes. He offered to help in anyway he could but Aaron would handle all interviews. Taking Robert would bring an expectation, him being a DCI and not a PI, they didn’t didn’t want to offer false hope that the police were taking another look.

From what Robert knew of the case, and there wasn’t much to know, he didn’t have a lot of hope it would be solved. Then again, if anyone could Robert would put all his chips on Aaron being the one to do it. He saw things others missed, including Robert, he was bloody brilliant honestly.

“What are you thinking about?” Aaron walked in the room, towel on his hips, hair still wet.

“How brilliant you are.” 

Aaron snorted and made for his drawers in Robert’s dresser. They really did already live together, it was stupid of them both to pretend otherwise.

“Nice try. MacInnes set this up, I can’t be late.” Of course Aaron would assume Robert was angling for sex, and after the weekend they’d just had damn straight he was. Wasn’t he always?

“Yeah, yeah.” He slid out of bed, pulled on his joggers and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s damp shoulder as he shuffled by. He needed caffeine if he wasn’t getting an orgasm. 

While coffee brewed he put away the clean dishes from the dishwasher.

“I’ll text you when I’m back at the office, hopefully the husband will have something worth listening to. You can bring Rocky with you. I’m sure Matty’s gonna love him.” Robert turned to watch Aaron gather his keys and wallet. He looked surprised when Robert offered up a travel mug, tea with way too much sugar. He smiled and Robert got a quick peck to his cheek.

As Aaron headed for the door Robert just couldn't resist, “Have a great day, dear.” 

A laugh was all he got in reply.

He spent his morning being lazy, sitting in bed and sipping his coffee, absentmindedly petting the dog and playing on his phone. Eventually Rocky was up and Robert fed him, had a quick shower. He debated what to do until he heard from Aaron, instead sitting at the kitchen table with his computer, wondering if it was too soon to call an estate agent. He wanted to get the ball rolling but he didn’t want to pressure Aaron when he knew his new case would be his focus. A little research wouldn’t hurt though.

Rocky let out a low growl and dashed for the door two seconds before Robert heard the knock.

“Heel.” He didn’t expect it to work but Rocky backed up and sat on his hind legs. Rocky eyed Robert warily, as he checked the peep hole and saw a man standing there he didn’t recognize. He looked back at the dog, who was tilting his head as if to say “well open it already” so Robert did, polite smile on his face.

“Yes?” The guy seemed harmless enough, Robert’s age, dressed in jeans and a polo. Clean cut. Unremarkable.

“Sorry to bother you mate. I just moved in down the hall and my washer is acting up. Do you have the number for the building manager? I can’t find it anywhere.” The guy offered an embarrassed smile, phone in his hand and Robert couldn’t help but feel for him.

“Yeah, sure. One sec.” He closed the door and grabbed his mobile, finding the number and opening the door again. After he recited it off and watched the man input it he offered his hand. “Robert Sugden, welcome to the building.”

The shake was firm but friendly. Robert didn’t really know any of his neighbours. He’d been home more in the last four months than the three years he’d lived here combined.

“Michael, nice to meet you. Beaut of a dog you have there.” He bent down and offered his hand out, Rocky sniffed at it and let his head be patted twice before curling behind Robert’s legs.

“Thanks.”

It was awkward for a second, until Michael backed up and offered a small wave.

“Ta for this.”

Robert watched him go down the hall and enter the last apartment. Closing the door, he went back to his computer, didn’t think anything of it. Nor did he notice Rocky laying down in front of the door, his ears perked at high alert.

**********

Something has changed between them, he could tell. Of course he could, he knew Aaron better than anyone. He’d watched the interloper come home with the damn dog, trying to buy Aaron’s affection. 

He knew it wasn’t Aaron’s fault; he couldn’t see who the cop really was. Aaron didn’t know he was waiting for him, that it was their time now. He must have gotten his letters by now, the puzzle he’d laid out so carefully, but once Aaron did, he’d see. Aaron would know. 

He grabbed his tablet, watched the blinking dot bounce on his screen. He let his fingers brush against it, it made him feel closer somehow. He missed the warmth of skin, that smell that was uniquely them, sated and sprawled together. He missed those strong arms and the quirk of his eyebrow. He missed the way Aaron laughed. 

He’d messed it up the first time, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He’d prove it.

Just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kind words continue to bring me so much joy. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron pulled up to the building that Sara Granger had lived in with her small family, the one where her husband Martin and son Ben still resided. He wondered what that said about the man; was he still just waiting for his wife to come home? Hoping that she was still out there somewhere? 

Or had he fooled everyone, including the police, by playing the heartsick spouse?

The neighbourhood was nice, small, and gave off a friendly vibe that would be an attraction to families. He let himself have a brief moment of realizing it was the kind of place him and Robert could end up in soon enough. He didn’t hate the idea.

He was right on time and didn’t want to keep Sara’s husband waiting. Liam had texted that Martin Granger was happy to talk to “the famed Aaron Dingle” and have him look into Sara’s case. It just added more weight to Aaron’s shoulders, someone else expecting a miracle out of him.

He announced himself and was buzzed up, taking the stairs to the second level. A man was already standing in the hall waiting for him. Martin Granger was barely in his 40s but life had clearly not been kind to him. He had an open face but his eyes, the closer Aaron got the more he could tell that the man was weary. He wasn’t particularly tall, Aaron’s height but with lean muscle, probably due to his trade. His hair was graying at the temples, he smelled of cigarettes and coffee. He looked like he hadn’t slept in years, if ever.

“Mr. Dingle, I can’t thank you enough.” Aaron shook Martin’s calloused hand and met hopeful eyes with his own. He suddenly felt a surge of sympathy, the need to give Martin Granger something to ease the haunted look in his face.

“I only hope I can help.” Aaron couldn’t make promises, even if he wanted to.

He followed Martin into the flat. It was clean, lived in. Photos of a growing boy lined the walls. There was an old wedding photo, Sara and a young smiling Martin standing side by side.

“Can I offer you a tea? Coffee?” Martin didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, and Aaron took pity on him.

“No, I’m fine. Should we sit?” Aaron just got the words out when a door opened behind him. He turned to see a tall young man, floppy hair, and a scowl on his face.

“Dad, I’m meeting my mates.” He didn’t even spare Aaron a glance as he made for the door, slamming it behind him. 

“I am sorry, he’s been going through a difficult time and he won’t talk to me.” Martin’s shoulders slumped as he motioned for Aaron to sit on the sofa.

“I can’t imagine what he’s gone through, what you both have.” Aaron knew what it was like to lose your mother, but he’d gotten her back. That had made all the difference.

“He’s always has such a good head on his shoulders, I worried though. It’s just been him and me all this time. Then a few months ago he started changing, not wanting to go to college, hanging out with some lads I don’t approve of.” Martin’s sigh was deep. “He used to talk to me but now, I don’t know anymore. He’s mad you’re here I’m sorry to say. He thinks I should let it go. But he has no memory of her, he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Aaron busied himself by setting up his recording device, allowed Martin to collect himself. He needed honesty, trust was the only way to get it.

“Are you comfortable if I record this? I find it easier than taking notes.” 

“Certainly, that’s fine.” 

Aaron put the recorder on the coffee table and then interlocked his fingers, tried to seem relaxed and comforting.

“Okay Martin, let's start at the beginning.”

*****

Two hours, and a few tears from Martin Granger later Aaron wasn’t anywhere closer to knowing what happened to Sara. He did know one thing with absolute certainty, the man was telling the truth. Martin hadn’t done anything other than love his wife, try to find her and when that failed attempted to raise their son the best he could. He still mourned the loss and he still wanted to know where she was, what had happened. What he didn’t have was anything to say that Aaron hadn’t read in the case files.

Aaron made his way out of the building, uncertain what his next move should be, wondered if it was all going to be for nothing. That is until he saw young Ben Granger sitting on the ledge out front, cigarette dangling from his fingertips. Whatever mates he’d been planning to meet were nowhere in sight.

Ben gave Aaron a scowl and blew smoke in his direction.

“So, you’re the Wonder PI, yah?” Disgust was dripping from his words, but Aaron didn’t take it personally. He knew the tough guy act, he’d lived it for a few years.

“Aaron Dingle actually.” He leaned against the ledge, it was clear that Ben had something to say. Aaron had a mind to hear it, if nothing else than to save Martin from wearing it later on.

“You honestly think you’re gonna find out what happened to my Mum?” The way he said it, the disdain, the anger. Aaron’s heart ached for him.

“I’m going to try, that’s all I can promise.”

Ben blew out more smoke, looked away from Aaron so he couldn’t read the young man’s face.

“She either left, or she died. Maybe both. Ain’t gonna change nothing.” 

“Isn’t there a saying, “The truth will set you free?” I imagine your father could use some of that.” Aaron knew he was being cliche, but there was something there he couldn’t put his finger on. Something about this kid that Aaron understood. Life, it wasn’t fair, and sometimes all you could do was be angry. It was one thing to be angry at the world, but Ben Granger seemed angry at the mother he couldn’t possibly remember.

“No answer is going to give him his life back. He’s in love with a ghost.” Ben slid off the ledge as he flicked his cigarette onto the street. “Good luck Wonder PI but you’re wasting your time.”

Aaron watched him walk away, wondered if the kid realized that he’d just proved that the opposite was true. Aaron was more convinced than ever that this needed solving; no matter what it cost him.

**********

Robert was starting to believe Rocky was a different dog when it was just the two of them. A quiet morning, a quick pee stop of a walk and then out to Aaron’s office. He hadn’t gotten a text yet but he needed to break up the monotony of the day somehow. Rocky curled up in the backseat, occasionally lifting his head to see what was passing by the window.

The weird thing was how he found himself talking to the dog, like Rocky could even understand. It was daft.

He didn’t bother with a leash for the short distance from the car to the office, Rocky content to walk at his side and sniff the air. That is until Robert opened the building door and Rocky bolted up the stairs. He probably smelled Aaron or something and was happy for the chance to see him. Robert couldn’t really begrudge the dog that.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Matty’s shout of surprise, and walked into the open office door, Rocky happily getting rubbed behind his ears.

“So, I see you’ve met Rocky.”

Robert enjoyed the stunned look on Matty’s face, watched the realization dawn. 

“You got Aaron a dog?”

“I got us a dog.”

“Was that before or after he told you he was sorry for saying no to shacking up?” He couldn’t even be mad at the slightly smug tone to Matty’s voice. It appeared the best mates had talked, so  
Robert let Matty have that one and smiled at the barb. It settled something in him, that piece that worried Aaron might be feeling pressured. He knew, he did, that this is what they both wanted. The confirmation was still nice.

“Naming him after Aaron’s favourite movie is a little overkill don’t you think?”

“It was the name he came with. Some would call it fate.” Not that Robert believed in any of that. Rocky scampered back to his side, sat flicking his tail happily. Okay, so maybe he believed in fate, just a tiny bit.

“Any word from Aaron?” Robert was itching to see him, wanted to know if he’d gotten anything out of the husband this morning.

“He called a bit ago, said he had to pick up a few things on his way back. I wonder if they’re for you Rocky. I was about to go down to Doug’s to get us some lunch. You want anything?” 

“The usual would be great.” 

The downstairs door banged, followed by heavy steps and a few choice curse words. Aaron appeared at the door, his arms loaded with bags and a rather large dog bed shoved under his arm. He didn’t have eyes for anyone but Rocky, who sniffed at the bags as soon as they were dumped on the floor. 

“I was just gonna call you.” Aaron crouched down and pulled a toy out the mountain of stuff, squeezing it so it squeaked. Rocky bolted after it when he tossed it to the corner of the room.

“We got bored at home.” Robert loved the way Aaron’s eyes lit up at the word home. “So did you buy out the whole store or what?”

“He’s going to be spending a lot of time here so I figured better make it comfortable for him. Not like I can’t afford it.” Aaron arched an eyebrow in challenge, Robert shook his head and looked at Matty who was eyeing them both.

“Ugh. I’m going to get lunch. Please be done with all this,” he waved his hands between the two of them, “before I get back.” He snagged the leash out of Robert’s hand, walking to the dog and clipping it in place. Rocky, always excited for an adventure, didn’t even spare a look back as they left.

“Is there anyone that dog won’t go with?”

Aaron shrugged and Robert could tell something was up.

“How did it go with the husband?” Aaron rubbed his neck in reply, one of his boyfriend’s clear tells. It hadn’t gone well and the PI was frustrated. 

“The husband didn’t do it, that much is clear as day. He’s still gutted Robert, after all this time. Of course he is, but it’s the son, Ben.”

Aaron stepped over the bags, slipping off his jacket as he made for his office. Robert followed, sat on the sofa and watched Aaron pace around the room.

“This kid, he’s so angry. He doesn’t want me to looking into it, that much is clear.”

“He told you that?” 

“Basically. I can’t imagine what he’s been through, never knowing his mother. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. Still it's like he doesn’t want to know, doesn’t think it’ll change anything.”

“Because for him it won’t. Aaron, he’s never going to get back what he lost, the childhood he was robbed of. Knowing the why won’t make it better, not for him.”

Aaron scoffed and then stopped, turned sharply to look at Robert, his eyes soft and apologetic.

“Shit, Robert I’m an idiot.”

“It’s okay, Aaron.” And it was, mostly. He understood where this Ben was coming from, he knew that pain. Having a mother you didn’t know, wondering if you were seeing her in the mirror or not. If she would be proud of you, if she would have accepted you, loved you absolutely. Then the pain of having it finally, and losing it all over again. He never knew his birth mother, but losing his Mum, losing Sarah, had almost broken him.

Aaron sat beside him, grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over Robert’s knuckles. He felt tears start to prickle at his eyes, coughed to push them back down again.

“I’m an insensitive wanker. They have the same name for God’s sake. Forgive me?” Aaron needed to stop talking so soft or he was going to cry, and he really didn’t want to. 

“Just, cut the kid some slack. I never knew one and I adored the other, there’s no easy way to go through it.” 

Aaron nodded his head but said nothing else, just leaned his warmth into Robert, gave him time to compose himself. 

After a few moments Robert smiled, “Vic’s a lot like her, strong willed but kind. She was so kind.”

“Vic’s not the only one like her then.” It made something in Robert glow, the idea that Aaron thought that of him. He’d only ever wanted to make his Mum proud, always. He’d lost sight of that somewhere along the line, but with Aaron beside him he was starting to find it again.

“She would have loved you.” He mumbled the words into Aaron’s hair. He could see his Mum smirking at them, laughing at Aaron when he teased Robert. She would love how happy her son was.

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Aaron moved his head from Robert’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Do you...” But his words were interrupted by the shrill ring of Robert’s phone, the unmistakable sound that meant his boss was calling him. He lifted his hips and fished out his phone from his pocket, worried something had happened to his partner.

“Sugden.” 

“Today is your lucky day, Detective. How soon can you get here?”

**********

Robert didn’t ask questions, just gave Aaron a quick kiss and made for DSU Chrissie White’s office. She didn’t tell him why but the simple fact that she had done an about face from just a few days earlier meant it was something big. Everyone seemed the same, MacGregor gave him a head nod as he walked past. There was the normal buzz of energy with the smell of coffee and exhaustion. When he spotted Tate already standing in White’s office he didn’t know what to be prepared for.

Tate gave Robert a friendly shove in the shoulder, “Guess my vacation from your face is officially over.”

“Sugden, thank you for coming in. Take a seat lads.” She didn’t even look away from her computer screen. Robert shut the door and took a chair. They waited a few moments, Tate catching Robert’s eye and widening them slightly. Finally Chrissie took off her glasses and faced them, hands clasped on her desk.

“Before we get into this I am going to make one thing very clear. Sugden, I don’t think you’re ready but at this point there isn’t much choice. It’s over my head. That said Tate, I expect you to watch him. Any sign he isn’t able to handle it you come to me.”

Robert sat up straight, “Ma’am, I promise…”

“Sugden, I haven’t signed your return paperwork yet. This is non-negotiable. Tate, do I have your word?”

Tate looked at Robert, who relented as he nodded, let his partner know it was okay. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Tate offered Robert an apologetic grimace.

“Good.” Chrissie signed the document sitting in front of her and then pulled a file folder from the corner of her desk. She flipped it open, sliding it there way.

“I have been contacted by DSU Cassin in Exeter. They have discovered two bodies over the last six months, similar dump sites. Both victims are male, one missing for over 10 years, the other for almost 14. They were strangled and they have found evidence of tool marks in both victims eye sockets.”

Robert’s stomach dropped as he let her words sink in.

“Ma’am, that could just be a coincidence.” But he knew it wasn’t, he knew it to his core. That part of him that always sniffled out a connection, that part of him that made him good at his job.

“I thought so as well, until I saw record that Brian McConnell lived in Exeter at the time both these men went missing. There is also a missing in Bristol they think might be tied to him, possibly more. All victims were out gay men, all on the pull the last time they were seen alive. He even fits a witness description.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tate rubbed his face and Robert suddenly felt like he had Chelsea McConnell’s blood on his hands all over again.

“McConnell is so drugged up he’s useless to question, even if we could get access, which we won’t. I need you two down in Exeter by tomorrow. They have a team coming together, you two need to present what we have on McConnell. We need to find out if he can be tied to these other cases, and if he can, we need to find out how deep this rabbit hole goes. Until then no one outside of this room knows about this, am I understood?”

She took in their faces and sighed, “Good. I’ve already sent down most of what they'll need but bring your personal notes. You will drive down first thing, rooms have been booked for you. They’ll need you for at least three days. Possibly more. Is that going to be a problem?”

Again they said nothing, just met her steely gaze with their own.

“Okay, everything you need to know has been emailed to you. Keep me informed of any and all developments.”

With that she slipped her glasses back on and turned to her computer screen. They were dismissed. They got out of their chairs and made for the door, Robert’s mind already clicking into overdrive.

“Oh, and Sugden,” He turned back to look at her, surprised by the small smile on her face, “Welcome back.”

*********

Aaron hung up his desk phone and rubbed his eyes as he reached for his mobile. Not a word from Robert yet. His boyfriend had barely given him a kiss before he’d run out the door, excited but anxious about what awaited him back at his office. From what Aaron knew of DSU Chrissie White she wouldn’t have changed her mind so soon unless she had no other choice. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. It didn’t matter in the end, he’d keep an eye on Robert, it was his job after all.

It did make one thing easier, and that meant not pulling Robert in to help Aaron with Sara Granger and all that had to bring up for him. Aaron was still kicking himself over that misstep. The look on Robert’s face, that pain, Aaron would make sure never to be the cause of that again. 

Aaron glanced at Rocky curled up asleep on his new dog bed beside the sofa and let out a frustrated sigh. He’d just spent 45 frustrating minutes with Sara’s parents over the phone. Kim and Patrick Hannigan didn’t have any new information and seemed reluctant to talk to him at all. They’d moved to Italy after Sara had been legally declared dead and seemed to want to forget they had a past in the UK. It would be a while before Aaron would forget Kim’s sniffles over the phone.

“A mother does what she can Mr Dingle, but I can’t go through this all again. Not again.” She’d passed the phone to her husband, a stoic man clearly in pain. Aaron didn’t like putting them through any of the past, but it was necessary. Or so he had thought before he’d wasted his time and dredged up painful memories.

He’d recorded the conversation, he almost felt guilty as he sent the digital recording into the Cloud. It would be difficult for Matty to transcribe. He pressed his intercom button, surprised when Matty didn’t pick up. He stretched as he stood, letting out a small groan. Rocky didn’t move a muscle, he was an interesting choice of guard dog to say the least. With that thought he made for the front office and found Matty at his desk, staring into space.

“You alright?” His friend jumped at the words, shaken from whatever daydream he’d been lost in. Still he gave Aaron a funny look, nodded his head as he turned back to his computer screen.

“Sara’s parents didn’t have much new to add but if you could type up the convo for tomorrow that would be great.” He got a hum of acknowledgement and nothing else.

“Have you been able to reach the sister?” Aaron wasn’t immune to Matty’s moods. They’d known each other their whole lives. But this felt like Matty was mad at Aaron, and that was something he hadn’t experienced since they were kids.

“I left her a voicemail. If I haven’t heard back by the end of the day I’ll try again. Unless you want to give it a go.” Matty looked at him then, defiant and void.

“No, I know you have it in hand.” Matty just blinked at him and then offered a small smile. “Do you want to cut out early? Maybe go for a pint?”

He got a genuine smile then, even as Matty shook his head. “I have plans. Rain check?”

“Yeah sure. You take off, tell Anna I said hello.”

He left Matty to clear up and went back into his office. Rocky looked at him, awake and questioning.

“Walk?”

The joy on the dog’s face at the word would never get old. They were halfway down the block when Aaron’s phone buzzed.

**R - When you coming home? I have news.**

**********

He tried not to fidget but he was in Aaron’s local. He liked it here, he liked everything that made him feel close to the man he loved. He came here more than he should but it was hard to stay away. Everyone was friendly, the waitress a bit of a flirt. Part of him had hoped Aaron would come in, even if it was counterproductive to the plan. He squashed the thought, reminded himself to be patient.

This is why he would succeed. Feelings in one box, logic in another. Don’t let them see who you really are. Years of practice were finally going to come in handy.

No, he knew where Aaron was though he tried not to think about it. He always knew where Aaron was and who he was with. He was always with Sugden and it made his blood run cold.

Still it was a thrill, sitting here, drinking his pint and waiting for his dinner companion. It was a long game but he was getting somewhere, finally. He liked a challenge, it’s why he loved Aaron. It’s why he was the one who understood what it would take to keep Aaron. Too really give him what he needed.

At the sound of his name he lifted his head, smiled as the man headed his way. He gave a friendly handshake, reminded himself why he was here, who he was. He put on his best smile, oozed charm. He let the words fall sincerely from his mouth: “Matty, how goes it mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one but holidays are over so the next one will be soon. You all remain my favourite humans.


	5. Chapter 5

It hasn’t taken long for the glow of being back on duty to wear off, less than 48 hours if Robert was counting. And he was. How quickly he’d gone from “I’ll miss you” shower sex to frustration at the what passed as policing to the Exeter force almost gave him whiplash. He’d been hopeful the whole drive down, five hours with Tate and his horrendous taste in music. They knew the McConnell case inside and out; they were ready to give everything they had to it. 

Until they’d sat down for their first briefing with DSU Cassin and realized the team had nothing to go on. They had two sets of bones. That was it. Robert sat at a table while a forensic pathologist couldn’t say for certain how these two men had died or what type of instrument had been used to remove the eyes. They looked at the case notes, or essentially the lack thereof. Whatever they’d told DSU Chrissie White to get them there had been a flat out lie.

Jason Frost, 26 years old, out with friends at a local gay club. Left drunk with a man described as “average” by the mates who waved him on his way at closing time. He was never seen or heard from again.

Almost four years later Nate Razik, a Polish immigrant, 32 years old left his friends at a table in the same club. He made for the bogs and he never came back. He had been out with a co-worker who assumed he’d pulled and went home. 

All the witnesses had been well on their way to smashed so their recollections were hazy. There was no CCTV footage, the police hadn’t even taken the men’s cases seriously when they went missing. It seemed queer men, regardless of how trouble free their lives were, hadn’t warranted more than a basic investigation. At least not until their bodies showed up, one in a field during a construction job and one off the side of a roadway.

Whoever had dumped them hadn’t wanted them to be found, and that didn’t click with McConnell’s MO. Robert’s gut still said it was him but you couldn’t base anything off your gut if you didn’t have the evidence to back it up.

The first day they’d looked at what they had and it was nothing. The second day Robert was watching officers make excuses for how it was mishandled, hoping to pin it on McConnell to make it all go away. He was frustrated and pissed off. 

“There has to be something we’re missing, something that ties Brian McConnell to this.” Cassin was adamant and the two local DCI’s just nodded along in agreement. Robert hadn’t bothered to remember their names, their noses too far up their boss’s ass to have an original thought. Cassin came across as old school, one who believed in power and connection more than good police work. He had a beer gut and a slight comb over, Robert doubted he’d be able to walk to his car without getting winded. 

Tate nudged Robert with his foot, widening his eyes. Neither of them wanted to challenge a DSU but they both knew this was being handled wrong. Evidence led you to your suspect, not the other way around. They were stuck in this shit show and there was no way out. 

It was bad enough that when they broke for coffee Robert bummed a cigarette off a uniform before calling Aaron on his mobile.

“How’s hell?” Aaron’s voice relaxed Robert instantly. He just wanted to go home, he wasn’t doing any good here.

“The same. How’s purgatory?” Robert listened to Aaron’s sigh. “No word from the sister then.”

“Nothing. I know she was barely 16 when Sara went missing but I’m at a stand still until she gets back to me. You still home tomorrow night?” 

Yeah, Aaron missed him.

“Try and keep me away. It was a waste of time to come here to begin with.”

“You said anything to White? She won’t take kindly to her resources being wasted.” 

“Tate’s giving her an update now. I’m just trying to keep a level head, the last thing I want is her wrath.” He heard a muffled voice in the background.

“Babe, I’ve got to go. The sister’s on hold. Text me later, yeah?” 

“Of course. Good luck.”

“Don’t need it. Got you didn’t I?” Before he could respond the line clicked off. He smiled at his phone and then realized cigarette in his hand had gone out. He hadn’t even taken a drag. He dropped it in the outdoor ashtray and headed back in. Tate stopped him in the hall, brought his face in close.

“White is livid but she figures they want something, thinks all this is just a smoke show.” 

“What does she think they’re after?” Robert couldn’t imagine what they had that hadn’t been laid out for the taking.

“No clue, but White’s demanded we leave first thing tomorrow if we don’t get anywhere by the end of the day. Says she’ll back our play if necessary.” 

“What play is that exactly?”

Tate shrugged but narrowed his eyes at the officers huddled and whispering across the room. “Whatever it is, I imagine we’re about to find out.”

**********

Tara Mitchell has been a hard woman to pin down and she’d been frazzled on the phone. She didn’t really have the time to meet in person and so offered up a half hour while her son was at his footie practice. It wasn’t ideal but Aaron needed to get somewhere, sitting in the bleachers at a school field would have to do.

She looked so much like Sara it caught him off guard; she was the image of the future her sister never got to have. She gave him a surprisingly friendly smile at her seat far from the other parents. She shook his hand and patted to the space of folded up blanket on the bench beside her.

“Mr. Dingle, I am sorry I don’t have more time. My husband’s away on business and my daughter has the flu.” She met his eyes briefly as she waved to a small blond boy at one end of the field. “This is the first time I’ve been out of the house in days. He’d never forgive me if we missed practice. Thankfully my mother in law was willing to babysit.” She had a soft and kind voice, she seemed tired but genuine.

“I appreciate you giving me the time, I know it’s hard.” 

She just sighed at him, shrugged her shoulders, “Ask away.”

“Do you think your sister left?” She’d been young, he wasn’t worried she had anything to do with her sister’s disappearance. He needed an inside look at Sara, because something wasn’t clicking. She was his last hope in a way. He brought out his recorder and she nodded before he could ask.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately.” She stood suddenly and clapped, her son having done something on the field Aaron had missed. “We weren’t super close, night and day her and I. She was always making everyone happy, being the perfect daughter. I wasn’t a bad kid, in a way I was just invisible.”

“That must have been hard.” 

“Oh no, Mr. Dingle, I much preferred being me over being Sara.” She turned to face him, brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I know you spoke with my parents, I assume they were no help.”

There was a bitterness to her words, but mostly a sadness. Everything about this case was coated in it.

“They didn’t have anything new to offer.”

“That’s a diplomatic response. You know they moved away shortly after Martin told us he was having Sara declared legally dead. They couldn’t face it, the death of another child. Didn’t matter that I was expecting my son and needed them here, that I was the daughter they had left.”

Aaron blinked at her, “Another child? There was no record of another sibling.”

She sighed again, “My folks don’t like to talk about it outside family, especially not since Sara. My mum got pregnant before they married, my sister Melody died from complications when she was barely a week old. They married shortly after and had Sara within the year.” 

Aaron said nothing as Tara fiddled with her wedding ring, twisted it around on her finger.

“Sara wore most of the pressure of that, trying to make up for the daughter that was gone. Our Mum even slipped up sometimes and called her Melody. I don’t know how she could stand it. They wanted Sara to be everything Melody never got to.”

Aaron looked out at the group of kids cheering on the field, “And you?”

Tara’s laugh was harsh and short, “My parents love me Mr. Dingle, but not like they love Sara and most certainly not like they love Melody. You can’t compete with a ghost, I never bothered trying.”

“Did Sara resent them?” Aaron could understand if she did. It made sense she married young, wanted a life of her own, a family of her own.

“I never thought she did. She worked so hard to make them proud. She did well in school, married a good man. Her wedding was ridiculous, our parents went all out. I eloped, not sure my parents minded to be honest.” She trailed off, pursed her lips as Aaron waited. “We used to joke, whenever we upset our parents or got in trouble. We’d say, “That wasn’t very Melody of you.” It sounds heartless to say it out loud to anyone else but it was crushing sometimes, the weight of their expectations. It made it easier, knowing it wasn’t our fault we didn’t measure up.”

She grabbed her purse and rooted through it and pulled out a packet of gum, offered Aaron some. He waved her off as she popped a piece in her mouth.

“I quit smoking last year but it never gets easier.”

A whistle blew and she looked over as the kids ran drills and smiled, “It’s hard because I know she loved Martin and Ben, and after having kids of my own I can’t imagine ever leaving them by choice. But sometimes Mr. Dingle I think about how sad she seemed, when she thought no one was looking. I never asked her, I should have but I never did.”

“You were a teenager, it’s not on you.”

She nodded and glanced down at the recorder in his hand.

“It’s wrong of me to say but a part of me, a big part, hopes she left. That she went and lived her life however she pleased. It’s easier to stomach somehow.”

“And if she did, you wouldn’t resent her for it?”

She turned her eyes to him, open and honest, maybe the only one in her family that knew how to be. “I didn’t say that. I’d be livid, for Martin and Ben, for myself. Hell, even for my parents. Still the alternative, it’s even worse to think about.”

She stood up then, brushed at her legs and motioned for him to move. He slid off the blanket but stayed seated.

“I’m sorry I can’t be more help. My husband is back in a few days so if you need to speak to me again I could make more time.” She wasn’t looking at him, focused once again on her son on the field. The kind of mother every kid wanted to have, probably the kind she wished she’d had for herself.

“I appreciate it.” He meant it, she’d given him a lot to mull over but made everything more complicated. Made the overall picture even more incomplete than before.

“Mr. Dingle, no matter what happened to Sara, I know one thing for sure. She always did what she thought was best for everyone, not just herself. It’s who she’d been raised to be.” With that she turned and made for the steps. Aaron watched as she stood at the side of the field, as her son ran over flushed and excited. She ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand, heading towards the cars parked close by. She never once looked back at Aaron and he decided then he wouldn’t contact her again. 

She refused to live in the past, he wanted to keep her from having to. 

**********

They were going over McConnell’s journals again, lines of madness and disjointed thoughts. 

“Sir, as we said before, there is no mention of anything prior to the killings we know of. Our experts have looked at it all.” Tate’s patience was wearing thin, Robert didn’t have any left. “Look, we’re needed back, I don’t know if there is anything else we can add.”

Robert wanted to hug Tate he was so thankful. 

DSU Cassin glared at Joe and then motioned to the two other detectives in the room. They got up and left quickly, the door shutting quietly behind them. Robert leaned forward on the table, they were finally about to get somewhere.

“Look, I’m going to be straight with you.” Cassin sat up and eyed them both. “The only way we’re going to get anywhere is if Brian McConnell confesses to his role in these deaths.”

Joe scoffed beside Robert, “You know he’s hands off. Plus nothing he said to us would be usable even if we could get a sit down.”

“But if he said something to someone outside of law enforcement?” Cassin looked directly at Robert and something twisted in his stomach. Did Cassin know about his relationship with Aaron? Did he want to bring him in on this?

“We’ve reached out to the daughter, Chelsea. She is the only person on the visitor list. She refused to help us, says she wants nothing to do with him.” Cassin was still staring at Robert and it finally clicked.

“No.” Robert felt Tate’s eyes on him but he wasn’t going to lose this staring match with Cassin. He might be Robert’s superior in the roll call but clearly not when it came to being a decent human being.

“Sugden, think of the families needing answers.”

“Maybe you should have done that a decade ago. I saw your name on lead detective for Frost’s case, you messed up, don’t ask a traumatized young woman to fix it for you.” That had hit the mark and Cassin’s hackles went up. His lip curled into a snarl before he plastered a controlled look back on his face.

“There was nothing usable a decade ago.”

“And there’s nothing usable now. If the daughter isn’t interested in helping…” Tate hadn’t caught up yet, looking between his partner and Cassin, trying to figure it out. Robert ignored him off, this was his fight.

“She watched her father murder her mother, he almost killed her too. I won’t do it.” Robert was seething now, ready to leap across the table and blacken Cassin’s smug face.

“But he didn’t because you saved her life. If the request comes from you…” 

“I saved her life because that is my job. Maybe if you’d done yours in the first place she wouldn’t have been in that position to begin with.” He pushed back his chair and stood. Cassin just smirked at him, thought that his rank was going to make Robert bend to his will. He was sorely mistaken.

“Sugden, you want to think about your next move very carefully. Your superiors are just a phone call away.” 

How this asshole had ever made DSU, Robert would never know. “Sir, you can tell my superiors whatever you want. I don’t fucking care.” 

He pushed his way out the door, throwing dirty looks to the detectives watching him leave. He was outside, braced against the car and trying to steady his breathing a few minutes later when he heard Tate come up behind him.

“You can tell White whatever you need to, mate. I don’t regret a word of it.” 

“Already done. I backed you. That was some shit in there and White knows it.” Tate loosened his tie and grimaced at Robert. “You okay?”

“Other than the overwhelming urge to walk back in there and punch Cassin’s lights out?”

“Yeah, other than that.”

“I’m good.”

Tate opened the car door and patted Robert on the back. “Too late to head home now. Want to get drunk?”

Robert laughed, never really over his surprise at how lucky he was to have Joe Tate as his partner. “You’re buying.”

**********

Aaron’s head wasn’t any clearer after taking Rocky for a walk or splurging on an apple danish from Doug downstairs. In fact the treat was sitting untouched on a napkin on his desk, he didn’t even think he could stomach it. Instead he just laid on the sofa, stared at the ceiling, and frowned. 

Matty was long gone, a little bit chipper today and happy to leave Aaron to his moody thoughts. He got like this when the puzzle didn’t fit together, when he knew there was an important piece he wasn’t seeing. He had the sinking feeling that Tara had been right, her sister had left her life behind for places unknown. If that was true this just got a lot more complicated. Sara had an almost 20 year head start, a life somewhere, and she’d be near impossible to find. Disappearing without a trace now was difficult but back then, if you were serious about it, it wouldn’t be too hard to do.

What he needed was to understand her motivation, he needed a reason for her to leave. On one hand all he heard was how much she loved her family, her son was her world. On the other she was constantly in a fishbowl, trying to live a life that maybe hadn’t been hers, not really. If Sara had taken off then she would have had to plan it somehow, no one is able to disappear without somewhere to go, some way to pay for it. The first investigation found no evidence of that, but he would have to look deeper. Again the age of the case was going to be a hindrance he wasn’t sure he could overcome.

Rocky nudged at Aaron’s knee, the dog worming his way between Aaron’s legs and the back of the sofa. He laid his head on Aaron’s stomach, gave a soft whine until he got a hand rubbing behind his ears. Rocky was almost as demanding of affection as Robert was, and that thought made him smile.

“So what do you think, Rocky? Should we sleep right here or head home?” The dog didn’t say anything, just tucked his chin and settled in. There was no need to go back to Robert’s, everything they needed was right here. Well, except Robert of course.

As if by magic his phone vibrated on the coffee table beside him, that face he missed filling his screen. 

“Hey.”

“I miss you.” Robert’s words weren’t so much slurred as jumbled together and breathless.

“Are you drunk?” This didn’t bode well for how the rest of Robert’s day had gone.

“No. Well, a little. Good news is Joe and I are out of here first thing tomorrow, the bad news is that we’re never allowed to come here on holiday.” 

“Why would we go on holiday to Exeter?” Aaron could hear Robert’s huff of annoyance and he had to stop himself from laughing. “Okay, we will never go on holiday to Exeter. What happened?”

“I’ll tell you about it when I see you. What about you, how was the sister?” 

“She was honest, but now I’m leaning towards Sara doing a runner.” Aaron hated saying it out loud, especially since it made the most sense. “If that’s true how am I going to find her? Even I’m not that good.”

“Yes, you are.” 

Aaron heard a rustle on the other end of the line, “Are you in bed? It’s barely 9:00.”

“Shut up,” there was no heat to Robert’s voice, he sounded half asleep already. “So what did the sister say exactly?”

“It’s more what Tara didn’t say…”

“Wait. Hold on. Tara? The sister’s name is Tara?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Tara and Sara? Their parents named them that? On purpose?” Robert sounded insulted and a little put out on the women’s behalf.

Aaron hadn’t thought about that, it was kind of funny when you put it that way. “I guess. Why does it matter?”

“Seriously? They were probably teased about it. Your name is supposed to make you an individual. Thank God they weren’t twins.” 

Aaron couldn’t even begin to understand how their conversation got where it did, intoxicated Robert was a bit of a whirlwind. Not as funny as his boyfriend on heavy pain medication. He acted like a little kid one minute and then all handsy the next. It was hilarious, and a tad endearing, but Aaron would never tell Robert that.

“You’re not allowed to name the kids. I mean Aaron Dingle Investigations, not very original.”

Aaron smiled, “The AD doesn’t stand for Aaron Dingle, Robert.”

“What? Seriously? Then what does it stand for? Apple danish? It’s apple danish isn’t it?” 

“No, but now I wish it was.” Aaron looked over at the pastry on his desk, suddenly he was hungry again.

“Well, what is it then?” Robert was pouting, he could almost see it.

“I’ll tell you one day. Maybe.” All got in response was a low rumbling sound. “Go to sleep. Text me when you’re on the road. Love you.”

“You too.”

Aaron tossed his phone gently back on the table and debated standing for his sugar fix. Instead he sat up, Rocky flopping into position beside him as Aaron leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling once again. He wondered if Robert would even remember the conversation they just had. Was this what love was supposed to be about? Missing them when they’re gone for a day, teasing conversations about naming your future children? He liked it.

Aaron has never thought too much about names. He was Aaron Dingle, his family had a thing for biblical names, and he’d kept up the tradition hadn’t he? At least in a roundabout way. He’d never thought about the responsibility of naming a child. Maybe some people didn’t take it as seriously as others. He remembered when his aunt had been pregnant, pouring over baby name books. 

Sara and Tara. Maybe they were a family tradition or they’d been named after relatives? If nothing else they were a far cry from the name Melody. Maybe that had been the point, the connection too hard to bear. Or maybe it was just something the parents never even thought about. They were all nice names after all, at least Aaron thought so, who cares if they rhymed. In a way, saying “Sara and Tara” almost sounded like a melody, two words to replace the one lost.

He was probably over thinking all this, he didn’t sleep well without Robert beside him and this case was doing his head in. What he needed was a good night’s kip and some fresh air. 

“What do you think, Rocky? Do you like your name?” The dog gave no reply, just opened one eye to look at Aaron before he closed it again. Aaron wondered about Sara, maybe planning to leave her life and everything she’d known for 20 years behind. What would she have named herself? Who would she want to be? 

He sat up suddenly, feeling like the world’s biggest moron. It should have come to him the moment he’d heard the name. A sister, a sister who died. A sister who was close in age. A sister she’d spent her life trying to live up to, not to mention a birth certificate she would easily be able to get her hands on. Maybe it was just that fucking simple.

He grabbed his mobile off the coffee table, adrenaline pumping, enough to make his hands shake. He lived for this feeling, the one that came when the final piece slipped snug into place.

“Dingle, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Aaron could hear what sounded like the telly in the background and for a moment he felt guilty. It was rare for a detective to have a night off. Then he remembered how much it meant to Liam to put this to bed, and how much it meant to Aaron to be the one to give it to him.

Aaron took a calming breath and smiled, “I think I know how we can find her.”

**********

He’d destroyed his burner phone the minute he’d been out of Matty’s company. The idiot had given him all the information he could, and it hadn’t been what he’d wanted to hear. He loathed the 40 minutes that followed the bombshell, he laughed at lame jokes and pretended to find the young man interesting. He wasn’t, he was just a means to an end.

It had taken every ounce of self control not to leap out of his seat and strangle him. Matty had spoiled it all. Months of planning, making it perfect, making it perfect for Aaron. He deserved perfect, he deserved the world. 

He’d stayed up all night, stared at the blank wall trying to formulate a way to salvage what he had. When it finally came to him he was almost giddy. It wasn’t as romantic, at least not in the conventional sense, but in time he was sure Aaron would understand. What really mattered was that they were together again, this time forever. The why and how wouldn’t matter, not in the end.

And now he just had a few logistics to work out, a few calls to make and then he’d have everything he ever wanted.

When things settled down maybe he’d send Matty a thank you gift. The idea made him laugh, but it sounded almost maniacal to his own ears. He got like this when he didn’t sleep and he hadn’t slept well since Aaron was no longer by his side.

For now the dreams would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this series and dropped the little nugget about AD Investigations not standing for Aaron Dingle I got a message from someone on Tumblr asking me if it stood for "apple danish." It didn't but I thought it was such a great take (and one I didn't think of) I wanted to share it at some point in the series. Unfortunately it was so long ago I don't remember who it was that messaged me BUT if you're reading this I give you full credit. It still makes me laugh. It probably always will.


	6. Chapter 6

Four more days and they had it all in black and white. Hours of phone calls, Liam and Aaron reaching out to contacts and other agencies. Matty working his magic online, confirming with social media what they suspected. It was an answer, not the one they expected but in the end it was the truth.

Aaron waited for Liam outside the building, eyes fixed on the ledge where Ben Granger had played the hard man. He’d known then it was a front for something, now he knew what that something was. They’d specifically asked that Ben not be there at first. Liam wanted Martin to decide how Sara’s son found out the truth. Aaron had a different idea around that altogether but it would wait for now.

Aaron sat beside Liam at Martin’s kitchen table as he laid it all out. He stayed mostly silent, these two men had a history together. They’d both spent years looking for the same person; it hurt both of them to find out the truth.

A few days after Sara Granger disappeared, Melody Morris arrived in a small town in the south of France. Sara had naturally blonde hair always up in a ponytail, Melody was a bottle redhead who kept her hair cut short. Sara was friendly and outgoing. Melody had a few close friends but kept mostly to herself. Sara had a husband and child. Melody never married, though had a few short term relationships.

Sara had disappeared almost 18 years ago. Melody had died four months ago

Sara had gotten identification under her deceased sister’s name almost six months before she disappeared. From the moment she’d walked out her front door Sara had been living her life as Melody, became someone else for reasons they may never fully understand.

In France she worked for years at the same small bistro, first as a waitress and eventually as the manager. From the photos Matty had found online she lived a quiet life. The occasional weekend away with friends, her smiling ironically in front of the Eiffel Tower. A photo of her looking weak but still beautiful in a hospital bed, tubes in her arms. Aggressive breast cancer, the same one that killed her paternal grandmother. She had been diagnosed and passed away in barely six months. She was buried in a small plot, the name on her plaque not the one she’d been born with.

They’d gotten most of the personal information from the owners of the bistro that she’s worked in for almost two decades. Marie and Albert LeBlanc, an older couple that had loved her and treated the woman they knew as Melody like the daughter they never had. It had broken Aaron’s heart to tell them she’d been lying to them all that time.

They hadn’t been too surprised, she was secretive and always got depressed around the same time every year, what turned out to be around Ben’s birthday. They’d asked that Martin be given their contact information, should he need to know anything. They’d been delighted to hear that she had a child, asking if the boy would want to meet them. Aaron didn’t know how to answer that question but he would leave that up to Ben’s father to decide.

Martin Granger took the news just as Aaron expected him to, relieved and heartbroken.

“How am I going to tell him?” The father’s voice broke as he wiped at his eyes. “Is it wrong that I’m grateful? She didn’t take him. She let me keep my son.” He started sobbing then, he shook with it and Aaron could see the tears in Liam’s eyes. 

Aaron looked at the clock on the wall and knew he needed to go. He was about to have the hardest conversation of his career, and he had no idea how it would go. Martin didn’t even look up from his hands as Aaron said his goodbyes, but he held Liam’s eyes and nodded. His mentor knew what Aaron was about to do, and didn’t envy him having to do it.

He had a moment of déjàvu, Ben sitting on the same ledge, another cigarette dangling from his fingers. The hunch of the young man’s shoulders was different this time, the weight of the world was a heavy one. Aaron took his position beside him, leaned his arms back. He wanted to give the kid his space but be close enough if he fell. Liam had caught Aaron from freefall all those years ago, he would do the same for Ben if necessary.

Aaron let the silence go from awkward to comfortable before he finally spoke. “How long have you known?”

Ben didn’t look at him, just flicked ash and blew more smoke. It was fine, Aaron would wait as long as it took. He wondered if Ben would play naive but he had too much of his father in him for that, or so Aaron hoped.

Ben finally sighed, like the exhale of the exhausted, “A few months. Got a call from a solicitor. That was a great day. Cheers kid, your mum abandoned you and died but she left you a few thousand euros. Go wild.” Ben’s voice cracked at the end, his attempt to hide it with a cough wasn’t fooling anyone.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron knew it didn’t help, but nothing he said ever would. 

“How did you know?”

“Wonder PI, remember.” It got Aaron a burst of a chuckle and a ghost of a smile. It had been easy to tie together. Ben, a good kid who did well in school and was normally close to his only known parent decides to start throwing attitude? It was textbook trauma behaviour, Aaron knew that first hand.

“Did you tell my Dad?” Ben sounded scared, but Aaron knew why. Sara had left one good man who had raised an even better one.

“We didn’t tell him our suspicions about what you might already be hiding something, but the truth about Sara, that he knows. DCI MacInnes is up there waiting for you to get home. He wants to answer any questions you have. He’ll play it whichever way you want.”

That got him a nod as Ben lit another, probably to pretend the wetness in his eyes was caused by the smoke wafting around him.

“You know, I’m not even mad for me, Mr. Dingle. I ain’t mad that I didn’t know her, she’s nothing to me but a story. But my Dad, she broke his heart and left me to be the one to tell him. How could I do that to him? What kind of woman puts their kid in that kind of position?”

Ben might have a hard facade but he was smart, barely 18 and finding his way to being a man. He’d been on the right track until that letter showed up. Aaron knew the dark clouds that surrounded secrets. He knew what they could take from you, especially when you were trying to protect someone you loved.

“I don’t have any of the answers for you. I wish I did. The only thing I do know is your father only cares about one person in all this and that’s you. He wanted Sara found for his son, the most important person in his world. He hates he’s not going to be able to give you the answer you deserve.”

Ben threw his cigarette into the street, they both watched the small spark as it bounced. 

“Do you think I should tell him the truth?” Ben looked at him then, eyes like Sara’s, lost and hurt. Not a man but not an adult, the place in between where so many lost their way.

“It’s been my experience that parents teach us who to be, whether they mean to or not. They do their best and sometimes their best is shite. We take it and decide to be just like them or to be anything but. That man in there, you know what he deserves, you know who you want to be because of him. I can’t give you an answer, you already have one.”

It was the most Aaron could give him. He didn’t know how Ben needed to live his life, he just knew how he hoped the kid would. For a moment he wasn’t sure, until Ben jumped down from the ledge, rubbed his hands on his thighs and stood tall in front of him. He offered his hand, a tentative but respectful handshake.

“Thank you, Mr. Dingle. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” Ben looked sincere, Aaron couldn’t stop his smile.

“No apology needed.”

Aaron got a nod and he turned to watch as Ben made his way into the building, heading towards the two men that helped them both become who they were. He hoped Ben knew how lucky he was, Aaron did.

Still he stayed where he was for a while, arms stretched back as he let the sun shine on his face, let the light burn his own painful memories away.

**********

“Would you just stop already.” Tate’s voice was sharp and a little threatening, enough to have Robert raising his eyebrow in question. “It’s not your fault, let it go.”

When they’d gotten back from Exeter a few days earlier DSU White had apologized for wasting their time but still had to put them on desk duty for the next six weeks. She said it was because Robert wasn’t ready but he knew it was punishment for what went down between him and Cassin. There was no complaint going on their personnel files, so at least that was something.

With nothing to do but paperwork and grunt duty the partners were starting to get on each other’s nerves. Or at least Tate was getting on Robert’s. He rolled his eyes and went back to filling out another endless crime scene report for the case MacGregor was working. Or pretending to fill it out anyway.

“Sugden.”

“What?!” 

Tate smiled at the harsh tone in Robert’s voice.

“The Exeter cases, it’s not your fault.”

God, did his partner really read him that well?

Robert had spent every moment he could reviewing what they had on the two missings. Aaron was busy with his case, he had time on his hands. He also had a twist in his gut whenever he thought about it. He just knew McConnell was involved, but as of yet there was no way to prove it. 

“I know that, but we spent a year hunting that guy. I thought it was over.” He wanted it to be, he needed it to be.

“It is.” Tate leaned back in his chair and glanced around. It was close to the end of the day, most the rest of their squad was out doing real police work.

“Not if we don’t have all the answers.” Robert ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day. He had no doubt it was lying flat against his head, making him look almost as ridiculous as Tate.

“You’re kidding me right?” Tate stretched his arms over his head. “We never get all the answers, we never will. The answers would be why anyone does the messed up shit they do to begin with. He’s never going to be able to hurt anyone again. That’s enough, it has to be. Or else we’re just wasting our time trying.”

He hated Tate in that moment, because he was right and Robert needed to find a way to let it go. He rubbed his face, took a deep breath.

“I know. I do.”

“You did right by the daughter. That’s the only answer you need.” Tate eyed him from across their desks.

“Tate?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you stop being right about things, it’s starting to freak me out.”

Tate’s pencil hit Robert in the chest as his partner leaned back and laughed.

**********

When Aaron got back to his office Rocky was chewing on what looked like a piece of beef hide as Matty typed away on his keyboard. Both faces turned to him in welcome.

“How’d it go, Boss?” Matty was sincere, whatever had been going on with him seemed to have ended. At least for the time being.

“As expected but I think they’ll be okay. They know, that’s all we can give them.”

Marry nodded and got up to follow Aaron as he made for his own space.

“So what’s next?” Matty leaned against the doorframe, relaxed and smiling. “I have a few interesting client requests or are you wanting to dive into another cold case?”

Aaron shrugged, “What do you think?”

Matty looked shocked for a moment, tilted his head and analyzed Aaron like he was on display at the zoo. “You serious?”

“Of course, you talk to the clients, you know if they’re worthy of our time.” Aaron didn’t know why Matty was surprised, he usually defaulted to his mate’s opinion when it came to this stuff. When had that changed?

“Well yeah but…” 

“But what?”

Matty smiled suddenly, big and bright, looking more like himself than Aaron had seen in weeks.

“Nothing. There’s a client wanting to see if we can track down his estranged brother. They lost touch over 40 years ago, he seemed like a good man.” Matty always had the softest heart out of the both of them, it was one of the reasons Aaron admired his friend so much. Matty saw the good in everyone, Aaron looked for the bad. They balanced each other out.

“Sounds good. Set something up for Monday, I want to spend tomorrow tying up loose ends. Robert and I are going to a few viewings this weekend, so be prepared for Anna to be bombarded with texts wanting her opinion.”

Matty laughed. His girlfriend was an artist and Robert was always going on and on about her “eye for aesthetic,” whatever the hell that means.

“I’ll give her a heads up and I’ll reach out to that client, make sure he’s still interested. You want me to get you some lunch?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind that’d be great.” Aaron realized how hungry he was, he hadn’t had the stomach for breakfast.

“No problem. Besides Doug gets moody if he doesn’t get a daily Rocky visit.” The dog had a way of wrapping everyone around his paw, there was already a water bowl with his name on it out front of the cafe. Doug had insisted.

“Thanks, mate.”

He pulled out his mobile to check if he had any messages from Liam or Robert but nothing so far. Robert was probably buried under a pile of paperwork, coming home everyday complaining about being stuck in front of his computer. Aaron decided against reminding him how desperate he’d been for that alone just a few weeks ago. Instead he rolled his eyes when Robert’s back was turned.

Now that his boyfriend had returned to doing what he loved it was time to get things back to normal. So far they hadn’t found anything too exciting in the house hunt but Robert had charmed an agent already so no doubt it would happen soon. He didn’t care too much about the particulars, as long as Robert had his fancy kitchen and Rocky had his yard it would do. He’d be more than content with that.

His phone vibrated in his hand, Liam’s name flashing.

“Hey, how did it go.” He had been worried for the detective, he knew it was tearing at the man’s sensitive heart.

“Ben came clean before I left. I think they’re gonna be okay, as okay as they can be.”

“And you?”

“Don’t you worry about me son, I’m just fine. Proud of you, knew could do it.”

Aaron let himself take that in, warmth spread in his chest that he didn’t bother to squash.

“Right place, right time.” It wasn’t about being humble, it was being honest. He lucked out when Tara had shared about the sister, that she was ready to look at some hard truths. Time had been on his side for once. He was met with silence. 

“Liam?”

“Just remembering something.” His voice sounded wistful and a little melancholy.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Wasn’t supposed to be working the day I met you. There was a bug going through the department and I didn’t get it, had worked almost 27 hours straight. Thankful everyday since that it turned out that way. Right place, right time.”

Aaron leaned forward on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. They’d never talked about that day, not once in all the years since. It took him a moment to find his voice.

“Me too, old man, me too.”

There was a cough on the other end, Aaron ignored how wet it sounded and swallowed the lump in his own throat.

“Right well I need to get back, paperwork waits for no man. Talk soon, yeah?” Liam’s voice was still gruff but Aaron could tell his mentor was smiling.

“Only if you don’t get all nostalgic on me again.”

“No promises, Wonder PI.” Liam’s laugh was the last thing Aaron heard before the call ended.

**********

Robert was locking up his car when his mobile rang, he grinned when he saw the number.

“Sugden.”

“Robert, I have found the perfect place for you and Aaron. Perfect. It’s not even listed yet, but they want a quick sale and they’re long time clients of mine. They’re willing to wait to let you and Aaron have first viewing.” Bernice Blackstock was a bit much at times but she was sort of family and Robert trusted her. Not to mention he knew she’d work her ass off to be able to tell people she sold the Wonder PI a house. Aaron’s reluctant fame had its uses.

“Sounds too good to be true.” Robert leaned against his car, glanced around the lot but didn’t see Aaron’s vehicle anywhere. He must not be home yet.

“Oh ye of little faith. It has everything on your must list and in the sweetest little neighbourhood. It needs some work but not too much. I sent you the particulars. I can show you tomorrow evening if you’re interested.”

“I’ll take a look with Aaron and shoot you a text later, does that work?”

“Of course darling, anything for you.” 

He pulled up his email on his phone as he walked into his building and right away he knew it was the one. The yard was a good size, the kitchen open plan, even if it needed a bit of updating. It had four bedrooms, three baths and was closer to work than either of them could have hoped for. Aaron would love it.

He stopped dead in his tracks and felt someone knock into him from behind.

“Shit, sorry mate.” Robert turned to see his new neighbor Michael trying to balance two full grocery bags in his arms. “Here, let me help you with that.” He took the bag offered up to as Michael looked at him.

“Everything okay?” Michael pressed the lift button as he asked.

“Yeah, just engrossed in my phone. You all settled in?” Robert wasn’t used to small talk with people in his building but Michael seemed like a good guy.

“Almost, just a few boxes left.” He nodded for Robert to step in first when the doors opened. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink this weekend?”

That took Robert by surprise, so much so he hadn’t planned what came out of his mouth. “I have a boyfriend.”

“That’s cool.” Michael smiled at him while Robert blinked in reply and then watched his eyes widen in realization. “Oh no, I wasn’t...I mean I’m not, not that it’s a problem but no. I just moved here and I don’t know many people, thought it’d be a laugh. Mates, just mates.”

The lift doors pinged open and Michael couldn’t get out of the small space fast enough. He seemed to realize that Robert had one of his bags and escape was impossible. He instantly felt bad for the guy.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. No, that would be great actually, never hurts to have more mates right?” Robert watched Michael relax, his shoulders going slack as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

“It’s so hard meeting new people as adults. I moved here for work and all my coworkers are retirement age. If I don’t interact with someone under 50 soon I’m going to go insane.”

Robert laughed and handed Michael back his bag as the door opened. “Let me talk to Aaron, the boyfriend, maybe we can set something up for this weekend?”

Michael nodded, “That’d be great man, let me know.” 

Robert backed up and gave him a little salute as he headed down the hall to his own door. He felt silly thinking Michael had been hitting on him, but even sillier that he’d had to announce he was taken. He should get a shirt that said, “Property of Aaron Dingle” or something.

He looked at the time and figured Aaron would be home soon, so he’d get dinner started. Not like his boyfriend was much help in that department anyway. He had the chicken in the oven and was filling Rocky’s food dish when the door opened. The dog bypassed Robert straight for his kibble but Aaron came right to him, wrapping him up tight and pressed his scruff into Robert’s neck. It was the most natural thing in the world to hug him back, run his hands up Aaron’s back to soothe. When they finally pulled back he got a soft kiss and a sigh.

“It smells good in here.” Aaron went straight for the fridge, pulled a beer out and waited until Robert shook his head no before closing it again.

“How’d it go today?” Aaron had been tense, unhappy with how his case had shaken down. Robert loved him all the more for how concerned he’d been about the kid Ben. The PI had a softer heart than he would ever admit to.

“We were right, Ben knew. Sara’s lawyer reached out to him after her death but he’ll be alright” Aaron ran his hand down Robert’s arm and gave him a squeeze before sitting at the kitchen table. Robert was okay, but he appreciated the concern. “How was your day?”

Robert told Aaron all about his interaction with their neighbour, his boyfriend getting too much joy out of the awkward encounter. They ate their dinner as Robert showed Aaron the photos Bernice had sent over. He was just excited as Robert and hoped it wasn’t too good to be true. They made plans to go take a look at the place next evening, took Rocky for a late walk and talked paint colours. Aaron fell asleep curled on his side, Rocky tucked between them. Robert read his book by soft lamp light, his hand idly running through Aaron’s hair every now and then. 

**********

The next day was about as normal as they came. Robert kissed Aaron goodbye and spent his morning at his desk slogging through more mindless paperwork. Aaron and him texted throughout the day. They were going to meet at home and drive to the house viewing together, leave a little early to scope out the neighbourhood. He got out of work early, picked up a few things he knew they needed from the market.

Robert had time so he folded laundry while he waited for Aaron to show. When Aaron was 10 minutes late he didn’t worry, his PI wasn’t known for punctuality outside of work. After 20 minutes he sent a text. After 30 minutes he sent two more. Still he got no reply.

So he called and it went straight to voicemail. He tried the office line but that too went unanswered. After an hour he called Bernice to reschedule, made an excuse about having to work and she’d been very understanding. Meanwhile Robert was fuming, after an hour and a half he grabbed his keys as he called Matty, annoyed that Aaron had gone AWOL.

“Hey Rob, everything okay?” Matty sounded chipper but confused, Robert never called him. He’d never needed to before.

“I can’t get a hold of Aaron, did something come up?” He knew Aaron could get wrapped up in a case, lost to the outside world around him. Normally it didn’t bother Robert, but normally they didn’t have important plans they’d discussed all day. Plans that were important to their future.

“No. When I left the office he was laying on the sofa playing on his tablet. Don’t you guys have that house thing tonight?” 

“We were supposed to. He probably fell asleep. I’m headed to the office now to give him a piece of my mind.” He would let Aaron make it up to him, smiled at the thought. He’d make him sweat for a couple minutes first.

“Ha. Good luck.” 

Robert drove quickly to Aaron’s office, still annoyed but hoped they could still salvage the evening. They could still scope out the neighbourhood, maybe check out the exterior of the house before the sun set. It was vacant so no one should pay them any mind. He grumbled when he saw Aaron’s car parked down the alley, entered the building and raced up the stairs. When he opened the office door he found it empty, the couch vacant and the lights off.

He went back to the hall and called out Aaron’s name but got no response. He went to the apartment and made a quick scan. Nothing.

Robert pulled out his phone and called Aaron again met with voicemail. Maybe he’d forgotten their plans and taken Rocky for a walk? Maybe he’d gotten talking to Doug and lost track of time? Maybe.

He clicked on the Find Friends app on his phone, sighed in relief when it showed Aaron out in the alley. The sick feeling that had started to grow in his stomach was replaced once again with annoyance. Aaron had to have seen Robert’s car and know he was there looking for him.

He raced back down the stairs but blinked when he didn’t see Aaron anywhere. Then he heard a bark, realizing quickly that Rocky was in the backseat of Aaron’s vehicle, clawing at the windows. Right away he knew something was wrong. Aaron would never leave their dog in the car with the windows up, even on a mild day like today. He sprinted over to the car, Rocky whining and yipping. Robert opened the door, confused as to why his leash was still attached. The dog was agitated but seemed fine, it hadn’t clicked yet. 

Robert would curse himself later that it took him so long to piece together what was going on, the precious minutes he’d wasted.

It wasn’t until he saw what was laying by the front tire, Aaron’s keys and a smashed mobile phone, that he finally understood. He made to pick them up and then stopped himself, noticed a smear that looked a lot like blood on the driver’s window. Everything in him went cold, he stilled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again nothing had changed. This was real. 

This was a crime scene.

*********

His lip had stopped bleeding, he glanced in his rear view mirror to assess the damage. It was slightly swollen but nothing major. He’d expected Aaron to fight back but thankfully he’d been right about the dosage. It hadn’t taken more than a few moments to have him leaning against the car, barely able to stand.

He was mumbling in the passenger seat now, they’d have to pull over soon so he could give him another shot. Aaron was more muscular than he remembered, it was going to be trial and error to start. He needed him pliant but able to move on his own, so far so good, just another reason this was how it should be.

He stopped at a light, glanced over at an older couple in the car beside them. If they looked all they would see is a couple heading home, one fast asleep, probably exhausted from his long day. He reached over and ran his hand through curly hair. He didn’t like the way Aaron wore it now, too much product. They’d have to talk about that, he preferred it soft and a little longer, like it used to be.

When the light changed he moved his hand to Aaron’s thigh, gave a slight squeeze, let the warmth soak into his fingers.

“Just a little bit longer and then we’ll be home.” 

When Aaron sighed in his slumber he couldn’t help but smile as he pressed down harder on the accelerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> I adore you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert didn’t know how he did it, not when his heart felt like it was beating so fast it could explode. He called 999, demanded an evidence unit and uniformed patrol. He called Tate, his hands starting to shake as he choked out that Aaron was missing. He didn’t remember what he said to Matty other than, “Get here right now.”

In less than 15 minutes there were people everywhere, the alley taped off, Robert trying to get his head together. He had to focus. He had to breathe. He had to find Aaron, he had to get him back.

Suddenly Joe was beside him, his arm solid on Robert’s shoulders. He leaned in close, “We got this okay, we’ll find him.” Robert almost lost it then, thankful when Tate put some distance between them. “Okay, what do we know?”

They didn’t know much. Signs of a struggle, the blood on the car proved someone had been injured. Robert took some comfort in that. If whoever had done this had wanted Aaron dead he would have found a body. Someone wanted Aaron alive, but contained. That had to mean something. Robert refused to face the alternative. He refused to believe the blood belonged to his boyfriend. Aaron never backed down from a fight; he wouldn’t have gone easily.

“Sugden!” DSU Chrissie White’s voice was sharp as her heels clicked on the pavement. Robert narrowed his eyes as he looked at Tate.

“We have to do this right. We need everyone on this.” Robert knew his partner made the right move but that meant he’d lose control. He couldn’t let anyone take this from him.

“Ma’am…” Robert was going to plead his case, ready to grovel.

“Look, you and I both know you can’t take the lead. We have an expert on these types of cases on the way. However I am not stupid enough to believe you’re going to sit on the sidelines. Dingle is a consultant, and therefore we’re treating it as one of our own. All hands Sugden, I promise you.” She squeezed his arm as she passed by and walked over to the car that the techs were working on.

“Hey, Sugden!” Robert looked over at the uniform officer manning the barrier from the people looking to see what was going on. Matty was waving frantically at him, Anna right beside him. 

“Let them through.” He jogged to meet them. 

“Rob, what the hell is happening?” He looked close to tears, Anna did as well. The sick feeling twisted in his gut again, the fear almost choking him. He couldn’t shatter, not yet.

“Aaron is missing. Right now everything is pointing towards an abduction. I need you to pull up everything from your security footage right now.” 

Matty just stared at him, motionless. “But who would…”

“I don’t know but that is what we need to figure out. I need you to focus, Matty. I need your help. For Aaron okay. We need to keep it together.”

He shuffled his friends upstairs, Tate close on their heels. The few moments it took for the computer to boot up almost ended him. Anna sputtered something about making coffee but everything around him was like white noise. 

“Start at whatever time you left, Matty.” He was coiled like a spring, ready to release at any moment. He wanted to grab the stupid mouse from Matty’s hands, this was already taking too long.

“Here, there I am.” The time stamp said 4:12pm. Aaron was supposed to meet Robert at 5:00, over two hours ago.

They watched Matty leave, the camera gave a good view of the door and the alley. At 4:17pm Aaron walked out, his mouth moving, obviously saying something to Rocky as he smiled. Robert had to resist the urge to run his fingers against the screen. When Aaron walked out of view, it broke something in him.

“Speed it up if you can.” They had a few minutes of nothing, then something obscured the camera and everything went black.

He lost it then, he couldn’t take it. He gave into the frustration, the panic turned to desperation. It wasn’t until arms pulled him back that he realized he had been punching the metal filing cabinet beside him. Tate was saying something but Robert couldn’t hear it, he could barely keep his knees from buckling.

“Sugden.” It was Chrissie’s voice that called him from the fog. He wrenched out of Tate’s hold and rubbed his face, he didn’t know when he’d started crying but he had to stop. Aaron needed him.

When he turned around White was looking at him with concern, the older gentleman beside her just let his eyes pass over Robert like he wasn’t there. Instead he nodded to Matty.

“Sugden, Tate, this is DCI MacInnes, we’ve got him on loan as lead on this and I’ve been authorized to give him whatever he needs.” Either White didn’t know who MacInnes was to Aaron or his experience made it a null issue. He knew how good the detective was so he kept his mouth shut.

“Follow me.” Robert watched Aaron’s mentor walk into the other office without a backwards glance. He’d heard all about MacInnes, a kind and gentle man, nothing like the emotionless detective Robert saw in front of him now.

“Did we get anything from video?” MacInnes directed his question to Tate.

“No, camera was obscured. Last visual is 4:17pm, the missing is seen leaving with his dog.” Joe looked at Robert then, an apology in his eyes.

“Right, whoever this is has, at most, a three hour head start on us. More than I would like but it could be worse. I have sent local police to Dingle’s parents residence to inform them. A negotiator is enroute in case this is a ransom situation.” Robert had forgotten all about Aaron’s family, about Aaron’s money. Could this be what this was all about?

“Do we think that is a viable possibility?” Chrissie White sounded surprised, Tate watched Robert’s every breath.

“Dingle has enough money to warrant the concern but my gut tells me this isn’t what we’re dealing with. I’ve requested his family members be questioned. Aaron has always kept his wealth very private, but we need to cover all our bases.”

He looked past Robert again, like he was a piece of furniture. It made him want to scream.

“Matty, I need to know of any cases he’s worked where there may have been disgruntled clients, anything from the last few years. Can you handle that?”

Robert watched Matty nod slowly, but he could tell that route would be pointless. What benefit would an angry client have by taking Aaron? Maybe a case he hadn’t taken? Something clicked and he stepped slightly forward.

“Sir, Aaron gets letters and emails from admirers.” MacInnes looked at Robert then, raised his eyebrows and then groaned.

“Why am I not surprised? Matty, what do we have on that? Do you keep it? Anything worth mentioning?” They all turned to him then, Matty staring at the ground. MacInnes seemed to lose patience at not getting an answer. “Matty, time is of the essence here.”

“He does, I mean yeah we keep it. But, it’s behind, I haven’t kept on top of it.” Robert felt it bubbling forward, rage that spread through his limbs. He balled his hands into fists and squeezed.

“How far behind?” Robert growled it out, his voice gave his feelings away. He didn’t care.

“At least four months.”

“Jesus Christ.” Robert backed away, afraid he’d use Aaron’s best mate as a punching bag. “Seriously?!”

“Sugden, enough.” MacInnes turned to Tate, pointed between him and Matty. “You, look at what they have. Get a team together to comb through it all. Anything you think is even slightly worth a second glance you bring it straight to me. Glove up, we need prints if we can. I might be a wild goose chase but everything is at this point.”

Tate grabbed Matty’s arm and pulled him out of the room. MacInnes caught Robert’s gaze and held it. 

“White, can you give me and Sugden a moment alone?” 

“Of course, I’ll go see if we’ve got a type on the blood yet.” 

Robert took a shuddering breath as the door shut behind her. This wasn’t how he’d ever imagined his first interaction with Aaron’s mentor. He’d wanted to impress him, not be balancing on the knife's edge of sanity.

“Sugden, I know how hard this is. I do. But you need to pull it together and you need to do it now. If you don’t I have no problem ordering you out of here. You aren’t doing us, or Aaron, any good like this.”

Robert felt tears prickle his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know if he had it in him, he didn’t think he could reign it in.

“I know Aaron, I know how his mind works. Wherever he is he’s waiting for us, he’s counting on us and we won’t let him down do you hear me?” 

MacInnes was right. Aaron needed him, needed them and they had to come through. They just had to. He took a calming breath, then another. He straightened his spine and hardened himself. He locked it away. The fear, the terror, every dream he had of their future. He set it aside. He could do this.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good lad,” MacInnes’s voice was soft, slightly gruff, his facade slipped for just a second. “I love him too you know.”

The door opened suddenly, a tech covered in a paper suit nodded to Robert, then looked at MacInnes, “Sir, we found something you’re going to want to see.”

*********

It had been harder to get Aaron up the steps then he would have liked, they were narrow and it took some managing but they did it. He made Aaron use the bathroom, gave him privacy but listened in case he was needed. He had wanted to get him into something more comfortable to sleep but he was cutting it too close. Instead he tucked him under the covers, smoothed away the hair from his face. He made gentle shushing sounds when Aaron whimpered as the needle went in; thankfully the PI didn’t pull away.

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Aaron grumbled something, tried to swat him away but didn’t have the coordination. His eyelids flickered a few times before they stayed shut for good.

Eventually he would have to use restraints, just in the beginning, he knew Aaron would understand. He’d been the only one who ever did.

He wished he could sprint forward, finally be at the end of the long road, where they were happy and together. They’d get there; they’d been through so much already. They’d earned it.

For now he just stroked Aaron’s face in the dark, and watched him rest.

**********

It was a tracker, hidden under the tailgate of Aaron’s car. The dirt and wear made them think it had been there for a while. It was expensive but easily bought online from various retailers. It was no longer sending a signal so there was no way to trace it. It was a dead end and a frustrating one at that.

The canvass of the neighbourhood had turned up no eye witnesses. No one had seen anything suspicious, the alley provided perfect concealment. CCTV showed cars coming and going, they had plate numbers to run, vehicles in the area around the time they assumed Aaron had been taken. Robert didn’t think they’d be of any help. No doubt fake plates had been used. Whoever had done this had planned and planned well, and from the looks of things planned for a very long time.

The last person to see Aaron alive had been Doug. He’d been clearing the table by the front window of the cafe and spotted Aaron as he returned from walking Rocky. They had waved at each other. The older gentleman hadn’t seen anything or anyone that stuck out. He knew it was between 4:30pm and 4:45pm when Aaron walked by, which fit in well with the timeline they were forming.

They were losing time, every minute that went by made the chasm in his chest larger. Robert had never been so grateful for his fellow officers. He sat with them now, Tate, DCI McGregor and two uniforms carefully going through the bins of envelopes and cards addressed to his boyfriend. He read every word, studied every picture and then moved on to the next. They’d gotten halfway through when they finally hit on something.

The sharp intake of breath from McGregor made them all pause, he wordlessly handed the white paper to Robert. It was just a few lines, common script, probably printed on a household printer that could be found in half the homes in the UK. The words, however, sent a chill down Robert’s spine.

_The place where I fit against you, where lies gave way to truth. If I could do it all over again we would stay there forever. Live in your skin, and you could live in mine._

_I’m waiting. Come home._

“Shit,” It came from Tate, reading over Robert’s shoulder. “I’ll get MacInnes.” He dashed out of the room like a whirlwind as Robert took in the words again.

_Come home._

The anger swelled, he dropped the letter so he didn’t tear it to pieces. “Give me the envelope.” McGregor slid it across the table. Plain white stock, regular printer font, no return address, postmark London.

“Dig through everything, see if we have any other envelopes like this.” 

Everyone started moving again, systematically working through the pile, a uniform found one at the same time Robert did. They put them aside, kept going. 

“What have you got?” MacInnes reaches for the letter, scanned it quickly. “Anything else?”

“Possibly two more.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Open them.” McGregor cut both envelopes carefully, laid the letters down flat on the table in front of them. They were the same type of paper, the same computerized font. 

_He can’t fill the spaces of your heart, I already live there. I never left you, you never left me. It’s almost our time now, but I see you. I know you miss me, your face tells me everything._

_Leave him. Come home._

Robert felt sick, whoever this was had been watching Aaron, watching them. But it was the next letter, the words made him dizzy.

_Why must we play these games? Why must you make me pay so dearly? I would destroy my world for you, I have over and over again._

_It is not a home without you. Please._

“That has to be the last one, Aaron wasn’t responding, he escalated.” MacGregor sounded certain, Robert got up, he needed to move. He was going to explode.

“Sir, we have another one I think.” The young uniform held up an envelope. “This one is addressed to Sugden though.”

Everything stopped, his world stood still. He reached out his hand, not thinking clearly, snatched the envelope and tore it open. He read the words, read them again.

_You think he belongs to you but I know better. He knows better. Embrace the pain of losing him, you could never be worthy. He is mine, I am his._

_He is home._

The letter was snatched from his hands.

“The postmark is just three days ago. He’s been watching you both.” MacInnes looked at Robert. “He’s taunting you, don’t rise to it. He wants to distract you but he’s given us something to go on. What do you know about Aaron’s romantic history?”

The was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about, “Not very many long term relationships, a rugby player who lives overseas. There was a doctor, Alex Mason. We ran into him a few weeks ago at Homestead.”

“Maybe that wasn’t a coincidence.” MacInnes put his arm out to stop Robert who was making for the door. “I don’t think so. Tate, you’re with me. We find this Mason now and talk to him. McGregor, get ahold of Aaron’s mother, see if she has any other history on past romantic partners. I’m handing these over to our techs. I doubt there’s any prints but maybe he got sloppy. The rest of you keep going. There may be more and we need it all if we want a complete picture of who is behind this.”

Robert wanted to scream. He wanted to be there when they questioned the doctor. It had to be him, Robert remembered the predatory look on that face. The way Alex’s eyes had taken in Aaron like a caress. Why had he needed to stake his claim? Maybe if Robert hadn’t been such a…

“Sugden, are you with me?” MacInnes nudged his shoulder.

He wasn’t. He didn’t know where he was, he just wanted to be with Aaron. He needed to know he was okay. Robert suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“Someone get Matty up here to handle him, I don’t have time for this. Tate, lets go.”

Robert didn’t watch them leave, just backed into Aaron’s office, collapsed on the couch before his knees gave out. He couldn’t get any air, he undid the top buttons of his shirt. His heart wouldn’t slow down, he gulped in as much oxygen as he could.

Suddenly hands were on his back, sure and supporting.

“Slow your breathing okay, you’re having a panic attack. It’s okay.” It was Matty, his touch made Robert want to jump up, made him want to yell. “I know, slow it down, you’re okay. It’s going to be okay.”

It wasn’t going to ever be okay, nothing could be again, not without Aaron. What was happening to him right now? Was he hurt? Was he in pain, hoping Robert would save him when he had no idea how? He was going to let Aaron down. He knew it, he just knew it.

Hands grabbed at his face, hard and unrelenting.

“Robert, look at me. Breathe with me. You need to stop this or they’re going to sedate you. Do you understand?” Matty’s eyes were fierce, a fire in them Robert had never seen before. He nodded his head quickly. “Match my breaths. You can do this.”

He didn’t know how long it took but he fought it, fought back against the terror that had his fingers tingling. His mind on overdrive. He focused his thoughts on Aaron, the way he smelled fresh from the shower. The way he laughed, the way he sighed, how he looked at Robert like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

His breathing finally leveled out but he felt like he’d run a marathon, everything ached. Matty let him go, moved back to give him space. 

He wiped the wet from his face, frustrated he’d been crying again and hadn’t realized it. Mostly frustrated that he couldn’t keep it together. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Matty’s voice was kind, soothing.

Robert didn’t respond, just buried his head in his hands. He wasn’t shaking anymore but the ache in his chest, the heaviness just wouldn’t leave him.

“Aaron used to have panic attacks when we were kids. I learned how to help him through them, he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. He likes to pretend he’s always got it handled you know.” 

Robert couldn’t help but grin against his fingers. Aaron thought he was such a hardass when in reality he was the gentlest person Robert had ever known. So kind and loving, wearing his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. It’s why so many people talked to him, came to him for help. He was someone you could trust, someone who would never let you down. Someone who would lay on the floor and play with their dog, happy with the simple things.

“Shit, Rocky...where is he?” He stood suddenly, Aaron would kill Robert if anything happened to Rocky.

“Hey, Anna took him. It’s okay. He’s fine.” Robert sat back down, he was exhausted and strung out. His mind all over the place. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Could it have only been hours since this all started? He watched the seconds tick by, imaged the rest of his life without Aaron in it. Tried to see tomorrow without Aaron beside him. He couldn’t see anything, just blackness, a void. There was nothing there and for a brief moment he almost cracked entirely.

Then he heard it, later he’d realize it hadn’t been real, his mind just playing tricks on him. But in the moment it was like Aaron whispered it in his ear, soft and sweet, happy. _“Got you didn’t I?”_

It shifted something, cleared his mind. Aaron had him, and Robert, he wasn’t going to stop until he brought him home. The home Aaron chose, not the one some psycho thought he belonged in. Home with Robert.

His mobile beeped in his jacket, he was amazed at how his hands didn’t shake when he looked at it.

**DCI Tate - Doctor has a strong alibi, was in surgery all afternoon. Rugby player has been in America since Tuesday.**

Robert took a shaky breath. “Okay Matty, I need to know everything about anyone Aaron has ever dated, all of it. Now.”

*********

They’d been through everything and everywhere. They’d searched through all the fan mail, the case files, everything. Nothing else stood out. Robert hadn’t slept for almost 24 hours, and neither had anyone else. No one even mentioned sleep, or taking a break, they just drank coffee and went through the letters again. And again. There weren’t any prints and they’d swabbed them for DNA but that could take days, if not weeks for anything usable. They didn’t have that kind of time.

They asked Matty so many questions about cases, Aaron’s past conquests, the one person who knew his boss’s life inside and out. He’d passed out in the office on the sofa almost two hours earlier. He hadn’t given them anything tangible and he was barely keeping it together. Robert let him sleep.

“What if Aaron never even had any type of romantic entanglement with his abductor? He’s clearly living in a fantasy world, maybe none of it is true.” Tate was leaning back in his chair, ever present pen tapping against his thigh.

“I don’t think so. He keeps referring to “home.” That’s a touchstone, that’s real.” MacInnes was sitting at Matty’s desk, looking at something on the screen. “I had a profiler friend of mine look at the letters, it’s not a lot but he said the fantasy took root at a defining moment. A moment Aaron was a part of, most likely physically present for.”

That nigged at something in Robert’s brain, just out of reach. What was a life defining moment that made you….

“Sir, there’s a gentleman here with some food and coffee, say’s he’s Doug from downstairs.” The uniform looked awake and refreshed, probably had just shifted off with another.

MacInnes looked at Robert who nodded, “Send him in.”

Doug shuffled in, two take away trays of what looked like coffees stacked on top of each other and two large brown bags in his arms. He scanned the room until his eyes met Robert’s, his face pale and haunted.

“I just wanted to help, I saw the lights on.” McGregor helped Doug place things on the folding table they’d set up in the outer office. Tate leaned forward to move the letters out of the way. They were sealed in evidence bags now, protected, but Robert still wanted to burn them to ash. “It’s not much, just some sandwiches and strong coffee. I told the officers if they need anything to just ask, no charge.” 

Robert stood and offered his hand, it was a small kindness, and worth the moment. “Thank you, Doug. We appreciate it.”

“Of course. No trouble. I’ll get out of your way.” He turned to head to the door but then stopped and turned back around. “I had a thought...it probably means nothing…”

He trailed off, looking at the floor, his hand tight on the door handle. He glanced up, all four detectives staring back at him. Robert held his breath, something akin to hope bubbled up in his chest.

“It’s just, I was thinking about yesterday. Trying to find something off, and there wasn’t anything. It was a normal, same customers as always. Then I remembered it was Friday, Matty didn’t stay and have coffee like he usually does.”

Robert felt himself deflate.

“Sir, can I ask why that would seem unusual?” MacInnes stood up, his voice soft, like he was afraid to spook a scared animal. Robert sat up straight, his eyes darting between the two men. What was he missing?

“Well, every Monday and Friday Matty has coffee with his friend, the man with the laptop. I don’t know his name, quiet guy but him and Matty seem close. They’ve met regularly for the last two months or so.”

Robert glanced at Tate who was frozen in place as he reached for a coffee cup.

“And what does this friend look like?” MacInnes was still calm, still collected and Robert felt once again like they were on the edge of something.

“Tall, brown hair, he wears glasses, those thick black kind.” Doug still seemed nervous, afraid he was wasting the detective’s time. “Mid-30’s, maybe. He’s always typing away on his computer when they chat.”

MacInnes leaned against the desk, relaxed and sure. He smiled at Doug. “Thank you Sir, like you said it’s probably nothing but we appreciate you telling us.”

Doug took that as his cue to leave, Robert opened his mouth but MacInnes held out his hand. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments until they heard the downstairs door shut. Then MacInnes moved so fast he was a blur as he threw the door to Aaron’s office open with a loud bang. 

********

He watched him closely, slowly decreasing the dosage so he was coming to little by little. He hated putting the cuffs on Aaron, tried to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. He’d been prepared for this, the windows sealed, the bed secured to the floor. There was only the recliner that he sat in, his feet up he watched as Aaron mumbled in his sleep. He was fighting the grogginess, or at least trying to. At one point he thought Robert’s name escaped Aaron’s lips but he decided he’d misheard. That word had no place here.

He looked at the time and figured he should make Aaron something to eat. He closed the door gently, made sure the locks were secure. He had to be careful, Aaron would need time to understand. He wasn’t taking any risks.

He checked the news, surprised there was nothing about the great Wonder PI being snatched. He knew what that meant, they had no idea he was behind it all. He still held all the cards and they didn’t have a hand to play.

He sliced up some fruit and whistled softly, hoped Aaron liked strawberries. He’d never asked Matty that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to end up being either 9 or 10 chapters, so we're getting close to the end. Thank you for being marvelous!


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t understand,” Matty was still coming to, his eyes wide and confused “Doug told you about Tim, so what?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then clutched the blanket in his hands.

“You know Matty, I’ve been doing this for a long time. When people leave out something they think is small, no matter how trivial, they do it for a reason. Especially when their best mate is missing. Because I’m guessing Aaron doesn’t know about this Tim and I’d bet even more there is a reason for that.” MacInnes was playing bad cop and he was working Matty hard. Robert didn’t want to believe he had anything to do with his boss being taken, but at this moment he didn’t trust anyone. Not where Aaron was concerned. Not anymore.

Matty looked at him, maybe for support, maybe in apology, but he looked away. Suddenly the sight of him made Robert sick.

“He’s an author, he’s writing a book.” It was barely a whisper and it made Robert’s hands clench.

“A book about Aaron?” MacInnes had softened his voice, got on Matty’s level, sat beside him on the sofa.

“No, no. Fiction, about a PI from the view of his assistant. Kind of like a modern Sherlock Holmes. I never shared any case information, I signed an NDA. I wouldn’t betray Aaron like that.” Matty kept looking around the room, eyes flitting from Robert to MacInnes, Tate and McGregor then back again.

“How did you meet this Tim…” Robert tried to follow MacInnes lead, bury his frustration and be gentle.

“Idler, Tim Idler. We just got to chatting one day in the cafe downstairs. I mentioned what I did and it was all just a coincidence.”

Robert could see Tate grit his teeth from his place across the room. Every officer worth his salt knew there was no such thing.

“Matty we need to know what you talked about.” MacInnes folded his hands, but Robert could see the strain. They were all on edge but they couldn’t spook Matty, couldn’t let him realize he’d opened the door and let a wolf inside.

“Just the kinds of things I do, how we approach cases. I never told him who I worked for, I mean I mentioned Aaron but he never asked his last name. He doesn’t know.” 

“Matty, I’m almost certain he does. He probably did before he ever talked to you.” MacInnes stood up, and rolled his shoulders. “Did he ask you any questions about Aaron specifically?”

“Sort of, I guess. Just work stuff, I never gave him anything personal. It was my work he was interested in.” Matty still wasn’t seeing it, refused to. “I have a number for him. He’s out of town, that’s why we haven’t met this week. Call him, you’ll see. It’s nothing.”

He picked up his phone off the coffee table, clicked away before handing it to MacInnes. The detective held it to his ear, within moments he hung his head. He held the phone out to McGregor.

“No longer in service. Trace the number. It’s probably a burner but we might get something.” McGregor didn’t waste any time, pulled out his own mobile as he exited the room. “Was he ever here, Matty? Did you ever let him into the office.”

Matty shook his head empathetically, his eyes started to well up with tears. Robert wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him it would be okay. He also wanted to throw him out the window.

“Wait. He helped me carry lunches to the door once, just last week. He’ll be on surveillance. I’m telling you this is just a giant misunderstanding.”

He let the blanket he’d been twisting in his hands fall to the floor, raced to his computer. Once again Robert was staring at black and white video hoping for a miracle.

“Here...any second now.” Matty sounded almost as desperate as Robert felt.

Matty appeared on camera but the man with him kept his back to it, even holding his hand up at one point to block his face. He was taller than Matty, not as broad shoulder as Robert but other than that there wasn’t much to see.

“He knows the camera is there, he’s obscuring on purpose. Dammit!” MacInnes slammed his hand against the filing cabinet, making Matty jump.

“Play it again, Matty.” Robert leaned forward and watched the arm come up again. “Freeze it.”

“What do you see, Sugden?” MacInnes seemed to hold his breath, this was getting to him now, his facade of calm long gone.

“Look at his watch.” Robert recognized it instantly, he’d spent weeks debating the one he wore; there were only so many considered patrolman approved. “Why would a writer need a military grade timepiece?”

Tate whispered as he leaned over Matty to get a better look at the screen. “You think he’s one of us?” 

Robert turned to MacInnes, the same thought seemed to hit them both at the same time. It was so obvious now, it always should have been.

“Dammit, why didn’t we see it sooner? I’ll call in, get a photo.” MacInnes darted past Robert for his own phone sitting on the table with the letters.

“Matty, what did this Tim say to you the last time you saw him? What did you talk about?” Robert knew this was it, this had to be it.

“We went for drinks at Homestead. We hardly talked shop at all. I mean….” Matty’s face froze for a second, his mouth suddenly unable to get the sound out. Robert put a hand on his shoulder, gave him a comforting squeeze. “I told him about the letters that Aaron gets. I told him how pathetic I thought it was. Robert, I told him how I only went through them when I wanted a laugh. Oh God, did I do this? Did I do this to Aaron?”

Robert didn’t get a chance to respond, MacInnes shoved his phone in Matty’s face, demanded his full attention. “Is this him?” 

“That’s him, normally he wears glasses, but that’s Tim.” 

MacInnes looked at Robert but he didn’t need to see the photo, he knew who it was. Finally they were getting somewhere.

_Got you didn’t I?_

***********

Aaron had hoped when he opened his eyes, it would be like waking from a dream. He’d be curled beside Robert, wrapped around him, safe and home. Instead he blinked against the light of the day, took in the familiar surroundings. He knew this place; he’d lived here before. This had been his bedroom years ago, when he’d been an officer, when he’d been working in uniform. 

Before it all went to shit.

“You might have a little bit of a headache. I’m sorry about that.” 

Aaron shifted his head, pulled slightly on the cuffs around his wrists as they clinked against the bed frame. His hair was shorter, he was thinner than Aaron remembered but he was still the man that tore Aaron’s whole world apart. The DSI he’d slept with once, the one whose lies and accusations had ended Aaron’s career and childhood dreams.

Trent Isaac, the biggest mistake of Aaron’s life.

“How do you feel?’ Trent was smiling at him, soft eyes and an even softer voice. It sent a chill up Aaron’s spine. What the hell was going on? He tried to speak but ended up coughing, his throat dry and scratchy. He didn’t want to take the straw offered up to him, but he figured if Trent wanted him dead he would be already. He swallowed slowly, averted his eyes so he didn’t see the face looming over him. At least the water was cold and satisfying.

He tried to determine how long he’d been here. He was wearing the same clothes, he didn’t feel uncomfortable, like it’d been too long without a shower. The last he could remember was walking Rocky, when was that? Close to 5:00pm Friday. He looked at the light streaming in through the windows. 18 hours at most, which meant Robert had to know he was missing. Robert would find him, Robert would figure it out.

“Are you hungry?” He was, but the last thing Aaron wanted was Trent feeding him. He didn’t want the man anywhere near him. There was no way he’d let Aaron free of his restraints. At least not yet. He shook his head and tried to calm himself.

“Trent, why are you doing this?” He hadn’t seen the man in years, not since he’d sat on Aaron’s sofa, crying and apologizing. It had been enough to clear his name but not enough to save the life Aaron had planned for himself. “If it’s money…”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t get my letters. You don’t know I’ve forgiven you, but I have Aaron. I promise you I have.” Trent sat on the edge of the bed, he looked so calm and serene, it unnerved Aaron. Everything about this was bizarre and terrifying but Trent seemed so calm and collected, content.

“You’ve forgiven me?” Aaron knew his head was still cloudy but that couldn’t be right. 

“Oh yes, I did, right away. No, I was angry at myself. I couldn’t be with you when I’d handled it all wrong, I let DSU Parker get in my head, twist what we had. I didn’t realize it would get so out of hand. I know you had to turn me in, you had to and I don’t blame you.” Trent rubbed his hand on Aaron’s leg, it made his stomach roll. “I was so upset about how I’d wrecked your life, and I couldn’t be with you when you deserved more. For years I hated myself, tried to be someone you were worthy of. Then I saw the news, how you solved that cold case and I realized it was fate.”

“Fate?” Aaron wasn’t sure if Trent was playing some elaborate con or if indeed he was as deluded as he seemed. He wasn’t sure which he’d prefer.

“Remember what you told me that night? Laying in this room together?” 

Aaron tried to think that far back. He’d been drunk, they’d had a laugh and a quick tumble. He couldn’t remember more than that, everything that came afterwards was a dark shadow that blurred the rest.

“You told me you wanted to help people, that was your dream. You’re doing it, and I’m so proud of you. You have your dream and now I have mine.” His fingers dug hard into Aaron’s leg then, had him pulling away instinctively. Trent frowned down at him. “Don’t be like that. I know you need time to adjust. I can wait. Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

He looked so earnest, so excited and willing to please. Aaron couldn’t wrap his mind around any of this. Panic started to creep in, the fear of being trapped overtaking him. He bit his lip hard, used the pain to center himself.

_You are not alone. You are not helpless._

Trent sighed at Aaron’s silence, “Okay well I’ll leave it. You just tell me when you want some.” Aaron watched Trent move to the recliner in the corner, cross his legs and smile serenely. “God Aaron, how I’ve missed you.”

Trent just sat there looking at him, and suddenly Aaron forgot how he should play this. He forgot the right thing to do, to be calm and collected. He’d lost too much because of this man, this clearly off his rocker son of a bitch and Aaron wasn’t going to lose anything else.

“You need to let me go Trent. You’re going to end this. Now.” 

“You just need…”

“No, I don’t need time. I don’t need to read whatever letters you sent me. I don’t need fucking fruit and bullshit excuses. I don’t need anything but to walk out of here and get back to my life, the people I love. The life I love. The one without you in it!” 

Aaron watched it happen, in an instant those soft eyes hardened, the smile turned to sneer. It was like a different person altogether, and Aaron hated him even more. 

“You mean Robert Sugden?”

Aaron wanted to ignore the venom in Trent’s voice, how Robert’s name dripped with disdain from those lips. Then something bloomed in his stomach, a different kind of fear. With each passing minute his mind got clearer and the possibilities of what he was facing terrified him. 

“What have you done?” Aaron pulled sharply on his restraints, let the metal cut into his wrists. He’d never wanted to wrap his hands around someone’s throat before and watch the light fade from their eyes. He’d sell his soul right now for the chance. “I will end you; I swear to God if you’ve hurt him I will…”

“Oh your precious detective is fine, as is his stupid mutt.” Trent shook his head, sighed as if Aaron was acting like a misbehaving child. 

Aaron wasn’t sure he believed him but if was a lie, well it’s all he had for now. He held onto it, let it settle the terror down. 

Robert was alive. Robert loved him. Robert will find him. He’s going to get through this. They’re going to get through this. He knows Robert, had no doubt he was somewhere searching, blaming himself, trying to put the pieces together. Aaron’s only hope is that Trent left enough breadcrumbs for Robert to follow. All it would take is one piece, one slip up, and he’d figure it out. Aaron believed it, and right now it’s the only thing he’s holding onto.

Trent continued to stare at him. Aaron wanted to rage, to look away, to pretend once again that none of this was happening. Instead he stared back. He’d never gone quietly before and he’s not going to start now. He would not break.

They just looked at each other, Aaron unsure of the game they were playing but it’s one he refused to lose. It’s Trent who gave up first, headed into the small en-suite bathroom. When he returned, with a syringe in his hand, Aaron knew this round hadn’t gone in his favour.

He didn’t struggle, knew there was no point to it. He didn’t wince when he felt the needle go in his arm, just breathed deep, remembered the last press of Robert’s lips to his. Aaron’s fingers curled into his boyfriend’s tie as he pulled him closer. He imagined Robert’s fingers running through the back of his hair instead of the one’s currently trailing across his chest. 

He kept his eyes closed, feigned sleep as he fought as hard as he could, tried to delay slipping under. He counted and fought, kept his breath deep and shallow. It was only minutes but later it might be enough, give him an edge, get him out of this hell.

When he finally lost the battle he heard the words, but he pretended it was another’s voice entirely.

“I love you.”

************

Matty had sat across from them and relaid every word he’d said to the man he’d known as Tim Idler. He’d broken apart when he found out who it really was, that he’d been using Matty the whole time to get at Aaron. It became clear very quickly that they discussed many things at length, and one of them had been Matty’s annoyance with Robert.

“Robert, it’s not what you think…” Matty pleaded with him to understand, but in reality he didn’t care. None of it mattered unless it helped him find Aaron. The world could hate Robert and he’d still burn them all to the ground to get the man he loved back. “I was just bored. Aaron was so busy looking after you he didn’t take any cases. I’m sorry. Robert, I’m so sorry.” 

He just shook his head and left Tate to do the rest of the questioning. Regardless of how Robert felt about Matty right now, or how Aaron’s best mate felt about him, they loved the same man. Neither of them would ever willingly do something to put Aaron in danger. 

Instead he sat with Aaron and Trent Isaac’s sealed police records in front of him, poured over every word. The entire thing made him sick. The things they’d accused Aaron of, it made his skin crawl. He’d been angry for his boyfriend before but reading it in black and white, and knowing what he knew about Aaron’s childhood, it enraged him in a new way. No wonder he’d kept Robert at arm’s length for so long. 

He knew he was lucky to be loved by the Wonder PI, but this made him realize once again just how much of a gift it was.

Still Trent Isaac was proving to be a difficult man to pin down, which wasn’t surprising given how long he had planned this. 

His ex-wife and his children hadn’t seen him in over a year. They had no current address on him and other than a large cash withdrawal over a week ago there was no activity on his bank account or credit cards. They’d just gotten information from his last job and were combing over his employment records. Issac’s had worked in private security but quit suddenly over four months ago. 

It wasn’t until Tate sat beside him and took in the date that something else became clearer.

“Jesus, Sugden look at when he quit, it’s literally the day after you were shot.” 

They all glanced at Robert then, they knew what it meant. They’d never caught the person that shot him, they’d never even had a whiff of who it could be. It made the most sense, and it scared them all. Now they knew what Trent Isaac was capable of and how far he was willing to go.

Robert and MacInnes shared a look and moved on, because it was getting close to 24 hours and that was dangerous territory. After that was when leads dried up and hours slipped into days. They couldn’t let that happen.

Robert scrutinized Trent’s photo, tried to remember if he’d ever seen the face before. He hadn’t, that much he was sure of. How blind had he been all this time? How many times had Trent walked by him and he didn’t even know?

“Sir, are we sure we shouldn’t go to the press with this?” McGregor had brought up the idea before but MacInnes shot it down. Robert agreed with the play.

“I’m not willing to show my hand, at least not in the first 48 hours. We’ll revisit if it comes to that.” MacInnes didn’t want Trent to have more of a head start than he already did. If they splashed his face all over TV and the internet, who knew how he’d react or how Aaron would pay for it.

Robert just combed over Aaron’s police file again, looked at the commendations he’d gotten from his superiors, how well he’d done on exams and field training. He thought about Aaron’s stories from his uniform days, he didn’t talk about it too often but when he did there was a glow about him. He’d been away from home, working night patrol, living in a small cottage on the outskirts of a tiny village but he’d finally gotten everything he’d worked for. Robert’s heart just broke to think about it. Aaron working so hard, letting one night of too many beers working a case with Trent to bring it all crashing down. 

“I’ve never regretted anything more than letting that bastard into my house.” It was a few days after Robert had been shot, they’d talked so much then. They’d had nothing but time and each other. In a way he had Trent to thank for that if he was indeed the shooter. Weeks of healing with Aaron by his side, sharing everything and anything that came to mind. It brought them closer, it solidified them. That’s when Robert’s home had stopped being a place and became a person, had become Aaron Dingle.

“Wait a minute,” Robert flipped through Aaron’s file. “Home, he keeps talking about coming home.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve had them look into every address we have on record for Trent Isaac, nothing.” McGregor tried to hide his yawn as he gulped more cold coffee.

“No, Aaron’s home. He told me they had one night together there. _“The place where I fit against you, where lies gave way to truth.”_ He recited the letter off by heart, he’d memorized them. They would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. “And then when he’d owned up to framing Aaron he’d come to his cottage. That’s how Aaron got him, he recorded it. _“I would destroy my world for you, I have over and over again.”_ Sir, this could be where he’s holding Aaron.”

Robert knew it to the bones of himself that he was right. The look MacInnes gave him showed he felt the same way.

*********

When Aaron opened his eyes again the sun was lower, and his arms ached. There wasn't a comfortable position for his wrists, the metal digging in. He wondered if Trent had tightened them while Aaron was unconscious. For a horrifying moment he thought of what else Trent had done while Aaron was pliant and defenseless. Bile rose in his throat. He was tucked in tight under the covers of the bed, his clothes didn’t feel like they’d been disturbed, but would he know if they had?

He heard what sounded like footsteps up the stairs, braced himself for when the door opened. 

“You need to eat something, I went into the village and got your favourite.” Trent placed a paper bag on the small table. “It’s an apple danish.” 

He looked so proud of himself, like knowing that piece of Aaron meant something at all. It was just another part of his life that Trent Isaac had poisoned.

“I need to piss.” Aaron had debated this move, but he hoped it would give him an opening. He needed to catch Trent off guard, and he needed his restraints gone when he got his chance.

“Hmmm.” Trent eyed him, seemed to be weighing his options. “If you eat a little bit, for me, then we can take care of that.”

“You are not touching me.” 

That hand was on his leg again, soft caresses that made his skin crawl.

“Oh no, I’ve read your file. I know what your father did to you. I would never hurt you like that, you must believe me.”

Aaron felt tears sting his eyes, squeezed them shut. This was all too much and he didn’t have time to fall apart. He wasn’t going to let Trent get under his skin and break him down.

“It's okay.” Trent kept his ministrations going, Aaron had to fight against the part of him that wanted to float away, hide in his mind like he had as a child. The safe place when there was nowhere left to go. “If you eat and let me give you another shot you can go on your own, I promise.”

He didn’t have any other options, and tears weren’t going to do him any favours. Instead he nodded, watched Trent’s eyes brighten. He got the bag and sat gently beside Aaron on the bed. He took out a napkin and tucked it under Aaron’s chin, as if manners had any place in this fucked up situation.

“These are so good, baked fresh this afternoon. You’re going to love it.” Trent broke off a piece and held it in front of Aaron’s mouth.

It was one of the most difficult things he would ever do, opening his mouth and letting Trent feed him. It made him feel dirty, used and he wanted to fold in on himself. He didn’t taste it, just chewed and swallowed, opened his mouth again.

Trent just continued to smile, once or twice his fingers touched Aaron’s lips making his skin crawl. He could see the desire in Trent’s eyes, the want. It was disgusting.

Once Trent seemed satisfied he cleaned up the napkin and wiped at Aaron’s mouth with a smile. When he disappeared into the bathroom Aaron glanced quickly around. Trent hadn’t locked the door when he’d come in. The windows no doubt were sealed, and it would be a tight squeeze even if they weren’t. His only advantage was knowing the layout of the house. He knew that outside this door was the bannister, he’d have to circle that to get to the stairs. Once down those it would be a straight shot to the front door. Even if he made it that far there wasn’t another cottage for a while. Only five minutes at a brisk walk, he just didn’t know if he could hold out that long. If Trent gave him a lesser dose it could be doable.

His only real chance was to incapacitate Trent, that could give him enough time. There had to be a phone somewhere, maybe even on his abductor. 

Trent came back into the room with a syringe and a serious face. Time was up, and he’d have to make a decision on the fly. Aaron just hoped it would be the right one. He went with his gut and gave a small smile, one he hoped appeared to be sincere.

“See, I knew you needed to eat something.” Trent bought it, and hopefully let his guard down a little. “Okay, you ready?”

Aaron nodded and watched the syringe needle go in his bicep. He tried to see how much was used but the angle made it difficult and Trent moved it aside before he could get the chance. Aaron closed his eyes but focused, slowed his breathing. After a moment he felt fingers on his wrists, the relief of air on his raw skin.

He feigned being docile, pushed at the heaviness of his limbs and flexed his fingers. Trent helped him sit up, Aaron allowed him to take most of his weight.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Trent whispered it intimately and Aaron just had to bide his time, once he was on his feet he could make his move. It was harder than he liked to stand, he only had a few moments and his mind was already too cloudy.

Trent banded his arm around Aaron’s waist, held him tight to his side. They’d barely circled the bed when he made his move. He threw up his elbow, not as quickly as he hoped but pain bloomed up his arm when he felt it connect with Trent’s face. The man let out a surprised gasp, dropped Aaron out of his hold.

Aaron stumbled for the door, took too long to get his hands on the knob and pull it open. He didn’t dare waste time trying to shut it, just leaned his body against the banister, pulled himself to the top of the stairs. He heard a shout and felt hands grab at his shirt, he twisted his body as his face smacked into the wall. The pain gave him a moment of clarity, just long enough to drop his weight as he pushed himself backwards. He connected with something, heard a scream, a crash, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am eternally grateful for you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Time is a bizarre construct, that’s all Robert can think about as he braces his hands against the dashboard. Minutes can seem like hours and days can feel like seconds. Time is nothing compared to space and distance, and right now Robert is too far away from where he needs to be. 

They were a mere 30 minutes into the almost two hour drive to the small village where they believed Aaron was being held. SCO19 had been called; they were already set up in perimeter around Aaron’s old cottage. They were still assessing the situation, deciding the best way to breach. Robert was stuck in a car unable to do anything but make promises to a God he didn’t think he believed in.

Robert was torn between wanting them to hurry up and get the man he loved out of there, and wanting them to wait until he could make sure it went the way it should. The way it needed to. He wanted to be the first one Aaron saw, to show him he was safe.

Then Robert would never let him out of his sight again.

He felt Tate’s hand on his shoulder as they listened to the radio communication between the SCO19 Commander, the team on the ground and the dispatcher. They didn’t know anything as of yet. The cottage was quiet, the team of special officers even quieter.

1 hour and 26 minutes. It may as well be a century. The marked car in front of them had sirens on leading the way. Robert cursed every vehicle that didn’t move out of their path fast enough.

“We have movement detected on the second level. Unable to confirm ID.” The voice was so clear Robert forgot for a second where he was.

“Hold.”

They were words Robert knew, calls he could understand and yet he wanted to scream at them to get inside and end this. He wanted them to kill Trent Isaac in the process or leave him alive long enough for Robert to get a few choice punches in.

He almost told MacInnes to drive faster until he saw the death grip the man had on the steering wheel. No one inside the car said anything, no one dared to. 

“Movement detected…”

Suddenly there was a loud noises; Robert couldn’t make them out and he worried for a moment that shots had been fired.

“Breach! Move in!”

It was all happening too fast; something was wrong. Too many voices were coming through at once. Sounds of footsteps, shouts of “Clear.” Nothing telling him what he needed to know.

“Unconscious male, possible head trauma.” Robert’s heart stopped, he felt Tate’s fingers dig into his shoulder. “We have a pulse. ID unknown. Clear for EMS.”

“Is it…” Tate barely had the words out before another voice came loud and clear through the radio.

“Unconscious male, second floor, we have a pulse. Missing confirmed.” Robert’s entire world tilted, he could breathe again. “Dingle confirmed. Get EMS up here now!”

Tate shouted something. MacInnes was already on his phone. Robert just hung his head and let the relief wash over him. He was alive, Aaron was alive. 

1 hour and 12 minutes later Robert charged into A&E with MacInnes and Tate not too far behind. He’d let MacInnes call Aaron’s parents, who were on their way. He gave Tate the task of informing Matty. Robert didn’t trust himself to say anything to him yet, didn’t trust himself to speak at all. He was still barely holding it all together. He needed to touch Aaron. He needed to see him with his own eyes.

“Sir, you can’t go back there.” A woman called after him, he ignored her, but a man grabbed his arm, stopped him in his tracks.

“I need to see Aaron Dingle.”

“Sir, as I told the other officers he’s not conscious yet. Until he wakes up…”

“I’m his partner.” The man raised his eyebrows, unmoved. “His boyfriend, I’m his boyfriend. Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?” Robert didn’t know why he asked, they wouldn’t be able to stop him. Nothing would.

The man looked weary but offered him a small smile, “I’m Dr. Greggs, I’ve been dealing with Mr. Dingle since he was brought in. His vitals are strong, he’s slightly dehydrated so we have him on an IV. We’re still waiting on blood work to confirm what he was dosed with but his system is working it out. We’ll know more once he‘s conscious. He’s restless though, seems to be fighting it. All good signs. Follow me.”

A few steps and through a door, and there he was. Aaron, curled on his side, scowl on his face with his eyes closed but breathing and safe. Robert was rooted in place, afraid that this wasn’t real. Terrified he would wake up and Aaron would still be missing, still be out of reach.

“When he’s conscious please make sure you tell one of the nurses but we’ll be checking him continuously until then.” Aaron twisted suddenly, curled his body more and Robert’s heart lurched but those eyes stayed shut.

When the door closed Robert stepped forward, let his gaze track over every inch. There was a small cut on Aaron’s forehead, a bruise that crept up into his hairline. A few small bruises half hidden on his bicep by his hospital gown, His fists were clenched into the blanket so tightly Robert could see white knuckles. There were red marks around his wrists that looked raw and uncomfortable. Aaron had been restrained, it angered Robert to see the reality of it.

Robert reached his own hand out and let his fingers run lightly down Aaron’s cheek. It was warm, the scruff thicker than usual. He cupped the face he adored, leaned forward and pressed their foreheads gently together, afraid to cause any discomfort.

“I’m here. I love you so much. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Robert whispered the words, and within an instant Aaron’s whole body relaxed. He felt a breath of a sigh against his lips, and it made the walls crumble, the tears finally allowed to flow free.

Robert heard the door open but he didn’t stand up, just ran his thumb back and forth over Aaron’s cheek, took him in.

“I spoke with the doctor. Tate is going to the scene. I’m going to wait for Aaron’s parents out front.” It was MacInnes, his voice soft and relieved. “Sugden, you did it. You got him home.” 

Robert didn’t acknowledge him, couldn’t. He was so weary he thought his knees would give out. Still he stayed, skin to skin, until the tears stopped and he could accept that it was finally over. 

Eventually he stepped back, walked around the bed and put down the metal barrier. He toed out of his shoes and crawled carefully in behind Aaron, aligned their bodies together. Robert placed a soft kiss to the skin of Aaron’s neck, curled his arm around him. He found Aaron’s hand and held it gently. Only when fingers squeezed against his did Robert close his eyes and give into exhaustion.

*********

It was like coming out of a fog, his limbs were heavy, his eyelids even heavier. He could feel Robert’s breath tickling his neck, the weight of his arm around him. He wondered how long they’d have until Rocky came in and…wait...no...

He opened his eyes suddenly, panicked for a moment until he saw his mother in a chair, leaning forward towards him, tears in her eyes.

“Mum?” He whispered it, the relief overwhelmed him, his eyes started to sting.

“My baby boy, you’re okay. You’re safe.” She reached and took his free hand, the other he realized was tangled with Robert’s. His boyfriend was still dead weight behind him, arm tight around Aaron’s middle. “Paddy is getting me a tea, he’ll be right back. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” She moved to push the call button attached to his bed, worry still etched across her face.

He nodded his head slowly, took a deep breath.

“Robert, he’s okay? He wasn’t hurt?” Aaron still didn’t know what happened. He vaguely remembered trying to break free, Trent’s hands grabbing at him.

“Yes, sweetheart, he’s fine. Liam and Robert figured out where you were. They have that horrible man in surgery, they think you pushed him down the stairs. He broke both his legs. Do you remember that at all?”

It made sense but he couldn’t see it. All he had were flashes of panic, fear and finally of pain. It must have showed in his face because she squeezed his hand and shushed him softly. She looked behind him and smiled fondly.

“We got here an hour ago and he was like that. He hasn’t moved or let go of you since. MacInnes said he barely kept it together but he was the one who figured it out.” His mother may have liked Robert before but she’d never let Aaron get rid of him now. It warmed him from the inside out.

An older woman peeked her head in the room.  
She looked at tired as Aaron felt. “Mr. Dingle it’s nice to see you awake. Are you in any pain?”

He shook his head, felt Robert stir behind him as she came over to check his vitals.

“Everything looks good so far, the doctor is on his way to go over your test results with you. Do you need anything?” Again he shook his head and she smiled at him, her eyes lighting up a bit when she looked at Robert. “Do you need anything detective?”

Aaron felt Robert’s fingers grasp his tightly and heard a gruff, “No, thank you.” 

Aaron’s mum moved her hand to pat Robert’s as she stood. “I am going to go see what’s taking Paddy so long. Don’t let the doctor leave until I’ve talked with him.”

“Mum.” She gave him a hard stare, the one that meant no nonsense. “Fine, yeah.”

She blew him a kiss and was out the door before he could blink. Then suddenly he was rolled onto his back, Robert leaning over him, green eyes staring into his.

“Babe...” It was all he could get out before lips were on his own, gentle and delicate, cherishing. Then his cheeks, his forehead, then back to his lips again. He lifted his hand to touch Robert’s face, slide his fingers into soft hair. Their noses brushed when Robert finally pulled back, tears in his eyes. 

“I knew you’d find me.” Aaron kissed the corner of Robert’s mouth, couldn’t help himself.

“I’m sorry it took so long, I’m so sorry…”

Aaron just hummed to quiet him, rubbed their noses together again. He watched Robert close his eyes and breathe deep.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I love you, Dingle.”

“I love you, Sugden.”

A polite cough had them both turning their heads, a man in scrubs with a slight blush on his face was standing at the door. Aaron felt Robert pull away, watched him climb off the bed to stand beside it, their hands still firmly clasped together.

“So, Mr. Dingle, how do you feel?”

************

There was a lot to go through, it was even harder to watch Aaron go through it. 

Aaron had been dosed with a sedative commonly used by veterinarians, and they were still looking into how Trent Isaac got a hold of it. There would be no lasting effects and they’d given him a shot of something to counteract the grogginess Aaron was still fighting.

MacInnes hugged Aaron so fiercely Robert was afraid he’d break. Tate just offered a smile and a pat on the shoulder. The detectives relayed all they’d found, and there was still a laptop to go through but with Aaron’s statement they had him for kidnapping and false imprisonment. They were also hopeful at their chances of Attempted Murder against Robert, as well as a litneay of smaller charges. The look on Aaron’s face at the news had Robert linking their fingers together as he whispered, “None of this is on you.” 

Aaron just tightened his hold on Robert’s hand and took a steadying breath.

Robert was officially off the case now, but he would have bowed out anyway. He didn’t want anything to get in the way of Trent going to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life. They had to wait a day or two to move the psycho to a different medical facility. He’d fractured both his legs in the fall down the stairs, too drugged up for now to be questioned. MacInnes made sure Aaron knew he was under heavy police guard.

“I’ve read some of what he’s written though Aaron, he’s not going to get off on ‘unfit to plead.’The bastard knew what he was doing.” MacInnes sounded certain and Robert believed him.

Still it hurt, listening to Aaron share what happened, what he remembered. Robert never left his side, did everything to support him through it even though inside he was raging. He could tell Aaron was putting on a brave face, especially when he mentioned Trent knowing about his childhood abuse. Tate sucked in a harsh breath at that, but otherwise everyone left it.

When that was over Robert hugged Aaron’s mother and step-father while he apologized for not contacting them at all. Chas just thanked him over and over, though he didn’t feel worthy of it. He still believed he should have figured out who was behind it sooner. He knew Aaron’s past, he should have made the connection hours before he did.

Aaron didn’t want to spend the night in hospital for observation but he relented, especially after Robert narrowed his eyes and reminded him how important it was to follow doctor’s orders. Aaron’s laugh at the shared joke made the scars from Robert’s bullet wound worth it.

When it was finally just the two of them, Aaron having forced his parents to get a hotel room on his dime, Robert crawled back into bed with him. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work. Aaron draped himself over Robert, shoved his face into his neck and sighed.

“You could do with a shower.” Aaron’s fingers were running up and down Robert’s chest, it helped the ache that had been there, the one slowly starting to fade.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight so you’ll just have to deal with the smell.” He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to stand up, let alone shower. He couldn’t remember ever being so drained. Also he didn’t smell that bad, mostly of stale coffee and fear.

“I still can’t believe this stuff about Matty, I just don’t understand.” That had hit Aaron the hardest of all, his best mate keeping something like that from him. “Is he okay?”

Robert didn’t know how to answer that, honestly up until now he hadn’t cared at all. But to Aaron Matty was his family, and he hoped they’d be able to figure it out. “He’s upset that he put you in danger, he loves you Aaron.”

They stayed quiet for a little while, Robert almost certain Aaron had fallen asleep. That is until he heard him whisper, “I miss Rocky.”

Robert just held him tighter, “Me too.”

*********

Aaron wanted to go home. His parents had come and gone, after bringing both him and Robert new clothes. Aaron had to promise to come visit the next weekend so the whole family could get a look at him. He knew if he didn’t the Dingles would be heading to the hospital, or worse his home, in droves. Now Robert and him were showered, the perks of having a private room, and ready to go. They just needed to doctor to discharge him and they were in the clear.

Then Aaron could finally put this all behind him.

Or so he thought, because MacInnes came into his room and looked ready to murder.

“Someone leaked it to the press, there is a swarm of them out front.” That was the last thing Aaron wanted to deal with, but he knew how they worked. They wouldn’t stop until he gave them something, and though he hated doing it they came up with a plan.

Aaron wrote up a statement that MacInnes would read while Aaron and Robert were taken out through a supply exit. Tate was the one who waited for them in the car, happy to be part of the getaway.

Tate laughed as they drove away, Aaron laying down in the backseat. “This is fun. Any other cloak and dagger shit we can do?”

Robert smacked him on the head but turned and smiled at Aaron when he finally sat up.

“Okay?” Robert kept looking at Aaron like he was going to disappear, like he was going to break.

“Yeah. Promise.” He didn’t think Robert believed him entirely but honestly, he was. 

He spent most of the drive back to Robert’s flat dozing to the sound of Tate and Robert’s banter. It was comforting and normal, both things he needed right now. The drive went quicker than expected and before he knew it they were exiting their building lift, heading down the hall and almost home.

Until a door opened and a small ball of orange fur sprinted towards them.

“Oscar!”

The cat froze at Aaron’s feet, sniffed at him as a man raced out the door. He stopped when he saw Robert, his eyes widened when he saw Aaron.

“Well, now I know why I never heard from you this weekend.”

Aaron laughed, no doubt this was their neighbour Michael and he clearly knew who Aaron was. Michael bent down to pick up the feline, who purred and nuzzled into his owner.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Robert shrugged and looked at Aaron. “So anyway, this is the boyfriend.”

Aaron reached out his hand, “Aaron Dingle, nice to meet you.”

Michael shook his hand, still looking at Aaron like he was some type of mystical being. “Michael Logan. I saw the news, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Aaron smiled at him, he seemed like a nice guy, and his cat was cute enough.

“Look Michael, we’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone Aaron lives here. Just with everything going on…” 

“Say no more,” Michael grinned at them both, “I saw nothing.”

“Thanks, mate.” Robert seemed relieved but Aaron didn’t know how long that would last. The press could be relentless, at least until a more interesting story came along.

As Michael’s door shut Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him down the hallway. The first thing he noticed once safely in their apartment was Rocky’s food dish. They’d decided Anna and Matty would bring the dog home tomorrow. He would need to have a conversation with his best mate, and that worried him. Still that was something he would worry about later.

“Do you want water? Juice?” Robert locked the door and put across the chain, as if somehow that would keep the evil of the world at bay.

“No, I’m good. Can we just watch TV or something?” Aaron just wanted to do anything normal, like it was any other day.

“Of course.” Robert gave him a look, but didn’t say anything else. He even gave Aaron the remote as they curled up together. Being kidnapped came with some perks.

Aaron flipped through the channels until he found the news. They didn’t have to wait long until MacInnes was on their screen. He looked unhappy with the situation but his voice was strong and clear.

“Mr. Dingle was indeed found last night after being abducted almost 28 hours prior. We have a suspect in custody. As this is an ongoing investigation we can not divulge further information at this time. However, Mr. Dingle did ask that a prepared statement be read on his behalf.

_I would like to offer my sincere gratitude to the members of law enforcement for their tireless efforts in my rescue, as well as all emergency services, doctors and staff for the excellent medical care I have received. I ask respectfully that you please give my loved ones and myself privacy during this time. Thank you._

A young male reporter appeared on screen, his face grave. “Aaron Dingle, a private investigator, is known for his work on the…”

He turned off the TV and laid his head on Robert’s shoulder. At least that part was over with.

“I want you to call Bernice and schedule another viewing of the house as soon as possible.” 

Robert pulled back slightly, concern etched on his face.

“Aaron, let’s not worry about that right…”

“Anno Domini.”

“What?” 

Aaron sighed and then gently pushed him back, throwing his leg over so he was in Robert’s lap, face to face.

“The AD in AD Investigations, it stands for Anno Domini.” Aaron hooked his hands around Robert’s neck, let his fingers curl in. “It means “the year of the Lord.” 

“I know what it means, I just didn’t realize you were religious.” Robert was rubbing circles into Aaron’s thighs, it soothed him, replaced a dark memory with another. He was grateful.

“I’m not. It also symbolizes the year zero. It was about starting over, letting go of all that came before. Trent stole everything I’d worked so hard for, what I’d dreamed of since I was a kid. AD Investigations was me taking my life back, letting go of the past and moving on. A new era, a new me.”

Robert just looked at him, his eyes soft and Aaron could see the sympathy there. That wasn’t what this was about. He’d ended up where he wanted to be, he just hadn’t known it then. He knew it now.

“And that led me to you, to newer dreams. I want a life with you Robert. I want to build that, and I want to start right away. He doesn’t get to take anything else from me. I won’t let him.”

Robert kissed him then, slow and gentle, until he was dizzy with it. When they finally broke apart Aaron wrapped his arms around him, laid his cheek on Robert’s shoulder, held on tight.

“I’ll call her.” Robert whispered it as he ran his hands up and down Aaron’s back, but he didn’t let go. Aaron just held on tighter.

*********

They had an early dinner and an early night. They were both still exhausted and wrung out. Aaron woke up a few times in the dark, each time wrapped in Robert’s arms. He knew it’d get easier, he’d been through this before. Still when he woke up in the morning, he felt refreshed, the restless night leaving him no worse for wear. He made Robert shower with him and then let his boyfriend make him breakfast. 

A knock on the door had Aaron suddenly on edge, but the sight of Rocky’s happy face as he ran towards him made it vanish instantly. He let the dog jump up on him, rubbed at his head and received a few cheek licks. Once the dog seemed satisfied that his owner was in good condition he turned his attention to Robert, who was standing in the kitchen as he stared awkwardly at Matty.

“No Anna?” Aaron could tell from Robert’s tone he was trying, but there was a barrier there. Aaron hoped it wouldn’t last too long.

“She didn’t want to overwhelm Aaron, and she’s kind of pissed at me right now.” Matty looked at the ground, Aaron felt bad for him. “But she sends her love, hopes we can do dinner when you’re up to it. That is, if you’d want to.”

Aaron caught Robert’s eye and tilted his head. The detective got the message loud and clear.

“Why don’t I take Rocky for a little walk and let you two talk.” Robert whistled and Rocky came rushing out of the bedroom, jumping up until his leash was attached. Robert turned at the door, clearly anxious about leaving Aaron for the first time.

“I love you.” Aaron had never said that in front of anyone else before, but right now he needed Robert to know it. He needed Matty to understand how important Robert was to him. Aaron didn’t care about anything else anymore.

Robert’s eyes lit up, “Me too.” Then he was out the door, the slide of the lock echoed in the quiet space.

Aaron stood from his spot at the table, “Matty, mate, would you look at me please?”

Matty took a deep breath, finally raised his gaze from the floor. He looked devastated, and a little bit scared. Aaron just opened his arms as he walked forward, hugged his best mate for the first time in too long. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even tell you how sorry I am.” It was muffled in Aaron’s shoulder. He pulled back and wiped at his eyes, Matty did the same. 

“I know. Come on, sit down.”

Once seated Matty looked at Aaron, a small smile on his lips.

“If you need to fire me I understand. I do. But you’re my family Aaron, I don’t want to lose that.”

“Matty, I’m not going to fire you. If you want to quit, if you’re unhappy you can tell me. Our friendship is more important than work.”

Matty shook his head, “No, I love my job. I love what we do. I mean it.” 

Aaron rubbed his neck, because none of this made any sense.

“I don’t understand…”

“You were looking after Robert, and I totally get it, I do. I mentioned to Tim…” Matty winced at the name. “Trent, when I told Trent you were looking after your sick boyfriend...he started talking about you being married, having kids. I sort of freaked out a little. You don’t need to work Aaron, we both know that. You could stop tomorrow and you’d be fine, but where would I be?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t know….”

“Yes, Matty I do.” It all clicked for Aaron now, Matty was afraid of being left behind. They both loved their jobs, loved working together and Matty was afraid Aaron would walk away from all of that for Robert and the future they had planned. “Things will change, life happens, but this...what we do...that won’t. I want a family with Robert, and that may mean working less and if it does we hire someone else to pick up the slack. As long as I am breathing AD Investigations will be open. I can’t do it without you and honesty I don’t want to.”

Matty rubbed his sleeve across his face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They grinned at each other. 

“I’m sorry if I didn’t let you know how important you are, as my partner and as a friend. Because you are, you always have been.” Aaron meant it, wished he’d made sure before that his best mate knew it.

Matty smirked at him, his eyes bright. “Important enough for a raise?”

“Piss off.”

When Matt laughed Aaron couldn’t help but smile. They were going to be okay and eventually everything else would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go. I adore you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Susan had done an amazing job for her husband’s retirement party. The decorations were on the fun side of tacky, officers young and old gathered around tables and perched on stools as they laughed at their own jokes. Liam was grinning from ear to ear. Someone had put a ridiculous hat on his head, for some reason it was covered in shamrocks and glitter. His tie was askew and he had one arm hooked around his wife and a hand on a pint glass.

Aaron watched from his spot at the back of the pub. He knew a few faces, shook some hands but he preferred to watch the festivities. Robert was running late but he didn’t mind. If there was one thing they understood about each other, it was their jobs.

He was debating squeezing his way to the bar to get another drink when a saviour approached with one in each hand.

“Man after my own heart.” Aaron took the glass offered and smiled into his first taste. Simon just bumped their shoulders softly together as he leaned on the wall beside him.

“Now you tell me. I’d have offered you a pint years ago if I knew that’s what it would get me.”

Liam’s son and Aaron had always had a weirdly comfortable relationship. Not brothers but also not friends, yet family in a way that Aaron had never really understood. They knew each other through a man they both loved and respected. Simon was thankful to be Liam’s son and Aaron was just grateful to be able to come along for the ride.

“Mum, told me about the surprise.” Simon grinned at him, clearly happy to be in on the secret. 

“Don’t bother telling me it’s too much.”

Aaron had the conversation with Susan twice before. The first time he’d made the offer she’d thanked him for it, told him it was too much and then offered him a brew. After a pep talk with Robert he went back the next day. This time he told her all the reasons it was important to him, how much Liam had done for him. Aaron just wanted to give something back. She cried and hugged him, and finally said yes.

What was the point of having millions in the bank if you couldn’t use it how you wanted?

“Oh I won’t, I think it’s brilliant.” Simon turned to look at him fully. “Seriously Aaron, thank you.”

“Thanks for sharing him.” He meant it, he always had. He knew Simon never begrudged his father for the time he spent with Aaron. For 20 years he’d wanted to say those words, it felt good to do it.

Simon just shook his head, turned away and sighed. “You gave him just as much as he gave you. That never took anything away from me.”

“Still.”

They stood in silence for a second, just watched Liam laugh into Susan’s shoulder. It was a good sight.

“Where’s the fiancé?” Aaron had never met Adam, but the way Simon’s face brightened at the mention told him everything he needed to know.

“He’s coming later, he had court.” A lawyer marrying a lawyer, Aaron wondered what their fights had to be like. “What about you? I want to meet this DCI I’ve heard so much about.”

As if on cue, Robert appeared in the entrance, looking around the room, smiling when he caught Aaron’s eye. He held up one finger before he made a beeline for the bar. Knowing he was there settled something warm in Aaron’s chest, a feeling he was getting used to now.

Simon let out a low whistle. 

“Nicely done, Dingle. Nicely done indeed.” 

Aaron chuckled but the words rang true. Over the last few weeks there had been times he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Things hadn’t been entirely easy, there’d been some hard conversations, a few tense words but they came out of everything stronger.

Aaron had started seeing his therapist again, at first worried that Trent and everything that had brought up from his past would take away from his future. It hadn't and it wouldn’t, but he had too much to lose to take the chance.

When Trent was finally able to talk he’d been adamant about two things; he’d been the one to shoot Robert, was proud of it even, but he’d never done anything to harm Aaron. In his mind he’d been rescuing him and he refused to see otherwise.

They had him for attempted murder, he’d never get out of prison but that wasn’t enough for Robert.

“What do you mean they’re not going to charge him with kidnapping?” He had paced around Aaron’s office, clenched his hands like he did when he wanted to vent his anger physically.

“They have him for what he did to you. I told them I didn’t want to go to trial.” Aaron meant it, he never wanted to be in the same room as Trent Isaacs ever again.

“You told them what?” Robert stared at him in disbelief. “He has to pay for what he did to you. You can’t let him get away with it!”

“Is that what I’m going? Letting him get away with what he did to me? Which time Robert? At what point do I get to wash my hands of him?” Aaron stood from the sofa as Robert came closer to him, he didn’t want affection when he was this wound up. 

“That’s not…”

“I know that okay. Weeks in court and another line on his prison record isn’t going to change anything. But having to get up on that stand and go through it all, to look him in the eye while I do it. I don’t want that. More importantly I don’t need that for closure. If you do than I’m sorry, I can’t give it to you.”

He said it loud enough that he wasn’t surprised when Robert turned and walked out. He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t hear from him for the rest of the day. But you could have knocked him over with a feather when Robert showed up that night at home, a take away in his hands and an apology on his face. Aaron hugged him then, tried to make him understand.

Later that night they laid in the dark. Their bed seemed to be the place where they had their most meaningful conversations. Maybe it had started after Robert had been shot but it was a habit they couldn’t seem to break.

“I need him to pay for what he did to you. It’s the only way I can let it go.” Robert’s fingers trailed up and down Aaron’s arm, always so gentle when they were like this.

“It’s not your fault.” Aaron had said it before, would keep saying it until it got through. “Robert, you figured it out. You did.”

Robert leaned his cheek into Aaron’s palm, closed his eyes tight. This, more than anything, was what Aaron hated Trent for. The look on Robert’s face, that he felt like he’d failed Aaron in some way. He hadn’t; Aaron didn’t think he ever could.

“And we’re already making him pay.”

Robert opened his eyes, they shone in the dark, made Aaron’s fingers rub against skin to soothe.

“How?”

“By being happy, and together. By never thinking about him ever again.” It wouldn’t be that easy, but it could be that simple. 

Aaron could see Robert still struggled with it, but less so as time went on. The more things got back to normal, the more they planned and worked towards their future, the easier they both slept at night.

For now he watched his man from afar, never taking more than a step or two before someone wanted his attention. Aaron saw him pat shoulders, offer sincere smiles and occasionally look his boyfriend’s way with an eye roll.

When Robert finally reached Aaron’s side he brushed their fingers together before offering Simon his hand. 

Yeah, they were going to be better than fine.

**********

Robert and Anna stared at the wall together, but he still wasn’t seeing it. “Maybe over the fireplace?”

“Yes!” She clapped her hands in triumph but the doorbell had her looking over. “Another delivery?”

Robert had lost count of the amount of things that had shown up in trucks and vans over the last two days. Furniture and boxes, weeks of hard work and planning finally coming to fruition. Thankfully their friends had offered to pitch in and help, and they needed every bit of it.

Aaron bounded down the stairway, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his white T-shirt clinging to him in ways that had Robert feeling a little overheated himself.

“Oh please, allow me. Not like I’m trying to put together your new shelves or anything.” There was no malice in Aaron’s words. Honestly he glowed like a child on Christmas morning that finally got to unwrap all his presents.

They viewed the house two days after Aaron got home from the hospital; they owned it less than 48 hours after that. Well technically Aaron did, but that was just down to Robert’s stubborn pride.

It had taken over two months, a slight kitchen remodel, and a whole lot of paint but it was finally their home. One with the best security system money could buy, where they could grow and stretch out. They could finally brush their teeth side by side, take the next steps.

Robert thought about the small box he had hidden in his bathroom drawer, nestled inside his shaving kit. It had been the first thing he unpacked when they moved in this morning.

Aaron came back through with a large basket wrapped in clear cellophane, his face obscured by the sheer size. He placed it precariously on their new sofa, looked Robert’s way. “Moving in present from Bernice.”

Robert got closer, slipped his hand around Aaron’s waist. He got a little thrill when he touched the damp fabric across Aaron’s back, had to remind himself they weren’t alone.

“I’ll go see if Matty and Joe need a hand.” Anna gave them both a knowing look before heading up the stairs and leaving them to it. Robert was grateful, who knew what their best mates would get up to unsupervised. Anna would keep them in line, and prevent any of their belongings being destroyed in the process.

“Let’s open it.” Robert was excited, mostly by the bottle of champagne he could see in the basket.

“Now?”

“There could be perishables in there.” 

Aaron huffed a laugh but stopped at the sound coming from Robert’s pocket.

“Shit.” He had hoped today of all days, but murder didn’t take time off. He locked eyes with Aaron as he took the call. “DCI Robert Sugden.”

“Sorry about this one, but everyone else is tied up. I need you and Tate over in the west district. Looks like a suicide but we have to be sure.” DSU White had softened considerably towards Robert since Aaron’s abduction. There was a heart somewhere underneath all that steel. “I sent you and Tate all the info. Update me when you can.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He shoved his phone back in his locked and pouted.

Aaron’s eyes softened and he circled his arms around Robert’s waist. “You have to go?”

Robert wrinkled his nose. “Probably a suicide so I won’t be late, hopefully.” He sighed as Aaron’s fingers pulled him closer.

“It’s okay. I promise I won’t let Anna hang anything on the wall and we won’t touch any boxes labeled kitchen.” Aaron had been teasing him since the remodel began, Robert excited to organize and make his domain just how he liked it. 

“It’s our first night.” He didn’t want to miss it, not when he’d had it all planned out.

“Our first of many. I’ll wait up.” Aaron pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “No matter how late.”

Robert smiled, then groaned when he heard the clatter of paws and feet charging down the stairs. He knew it was his partner and Rocky, the two of them always loud and destructive. The dog adored Tate, followed him around just like he did now, excited and playful. Aaron was convinced it was because Tate smelled slightly of beef jerky. Robert couldn’t disagree with that.

Tate wiggled his eyebrows at them both and made for the entryway. “When you’re done making out I’ll be in the car.” He squatted down to give Rocky a few head rubs and was out the door.

Robert kissed Aaron again, “I’ll text.” Then he grabbed his keys, made sure to lock the door behind him and went to do his job.

It still ended up being a longer night than Robert had anticipated. It was a grisly scene, but he had no doubt in the end suicide would be the call. It never made things easier. Someone had still taken a life that couldn’t be saved. It was almost harder in a way.

It was close to midnight when he walked back through the front door, taking a minute to make sure he set the alarm correctly. Rocky lifted his head from his spot curled up in an armchair. After a second he laid back down, more interested in sleep than welcoming Robert home.

The kitchen light was on, boxes stacked all over the counters. They’d accomplished a lot while he’d been gone. Furniture finally unwrapped, a few things placed on shelves. Their new throw rug looked perfect with their new coffee table. The kitchen stools Robert had debated for a week had been the right call in the end.

He climbed the stairs, headed towards the flickering glow in the master bedroom. When he padded in he saw a few small candles lit on their bedside tables. It wasn’t like Aaron to do anything more than throw his shirt off to set the mood. Not that Robert minded, it was always enough to get him going.

So it made the giddy feeling that was all Aaron bubble up, even as he took in his boyfriend's sleeping form. He’d clearly attempted romance and had passed out before he could follow through.

Aaron looked good in candlelight, looked good in everything. Robert could tell he’d showered, his hair free of product, laying over the covers with just a pair of boxer briefs on. His arm was stretched out, hand under Robert’s pillow. It warmed him to know that Aaron looked for him when he wasn’t there.

Robert was smart enough to know he’d have to wake Aaron up, it was a hard rule between them. Wake the other up to say goodbye, wake the other up to show you were home safe. Obviously this wasn’t the first time one of them had come in late, but it was the first time in their home. The one with two bedrooms down the hall that he hoped would be where their children laid their heads. A backyard where Aaron could have a ridiculously huge grill and they could host Dingle gatherings. 

Robert wondered for just a moment when all of this would stop feeling like a dream, like he’d stolen someone else’s life. He didn’t feel worthy of it on his best days, but looking at Aaron now he knew no one ever really could be. 

So what exactly was he waiting for?

He walked silently into the bathroom, the velvet box exactly where he had left it. He palmed it, let his thumb run over soft fabric and took a shaky breath.

***********

Aaron woke up slowly, a press of lips to his shoulder, a finger stroke down his nose. He sighed as he opened his eyes, expected twinkling eyes and the smirk he loved. Instead Robert was laying beside him, seriously look on his face, head perched on his on his bent arm and a velvet box on the bed between them.

“Hey.” Aaron tore his eyes away from the box, and looked into those green depths. The ones he never stopped falling into. Robert’s voice washed over him. “Wanna marry me?”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it. It was just like them. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Robert looked at him puzzled, until Aaron pulled his arm out from below the pillow, a matching velvet box in his hand. He watched Robert’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open.

“That all depends, you wanna marry me?” 

Robert’s face brightened. It was ridiculous how much Aaron loved him, the way he felt the most like himself when Robert was there. It bewildered Aaron almost as much as it rooted him in the ground, kept him sane.

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Robert’s voice was so thick with emotion it made Aaron want to cry.

Instead in one quick move he pushed the matching boxes aside, rolled Robert on his back and loomed over him. He knew he’d never tire of that face, the lines of that mouth, the sweep of those lashes. He just wanted to remember this exact moment, lock it away somewhere safe. Aaron Dingle finally getting everything he ever wanted.

Robert’s hands were warm as they slide up Aaron’s bare arms and left shivers in their wake. It was like Aaron’s heart had always known Robert’s but his body was a new discovery every single time they touched. It was the only way to explain how Aaron’s body became electric, the rapid thud in his chest, the tension in his muscles. 

He drew it out, already hard and fighting his need to claim, to prove how much Robert was his. He was going to be gentle. His lips had only grazed the expanse of throat before him, just a taste before hands on his neck pulled their mouths together.

It was biting, stole the air from his lungs, broke him a little. Robert always did, ripped Aaron apart at the seams, made him nothing but want and need. Fingers pulled at his hair, slipped down his back past his waistband, dug in. 

They were plastered together, circled hips and deep kisses that didn’t end. But Aaron needed skin, couldn’t get his hands where he wanted them. He rolled them to their sides, finally able to get his fingers on buttons, spread the annoying fabric out of his way. His heart stuttered for a second when he felt Robert’s scar, just a brief moment of regret. It was gone as soon as it appeared, a gasp pulled from him when Robert rubbed at him hard through his underwear. 

It was ridiculous, they were ridiculous, he could barely get his hands to work on Robert’s belt, his zipper almost too much. 

“Aaron…” Robert pressed their foreheads together, somehow already damp with sweat. Aaron watched him squeeze his eyes shut, hips jerk when he thumbed Robert at the tip.

There was no talking after that, nothing that made sense anyway. Aaron was a mess of sensation, barely able to do more than fist one hand around slick skin and hold their mouths together

It was messy and uncoordinated but it felt like perfection. The race of his heart, the heat of Robert’s mouth. He was too close, he would almost be embarrassed if it wasn’t always this way, what the man he loved did to him.

He lost Robert’s lips, his body went rigid. The sound he made, half a curse and half a prayer, was just enough to have Aaron following right behind him. He pressed his face into Robert’s neck as he shook, his teeth biting into soft skin.

They were both boneless, rapid gulps of air, sticky hands and beard burned cheeks. When he had enough sense he licked the spot he had marked just moments before, delighted in the shudder it drew from Robert.

Robert groaned, pressed his lips to Aaron’s temple. His voice was gruff, blissed out. “Just remember who asked first.”

*********

When Aaron opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Rocky looking at him, tail wagging as he rested his head on the bed. Robert was spread out behind him, arm thrown over Aaron’s waist, face first in his pillow.

“Come on buddy, let’s let him sleep.” Rocky seemed to understand, waited patiently as Aaron pulled on some joggers and then led him out the door. It took him a minute to find the coffee and get it going but soon enough the dog was fed and sniffing around their back yard for a place to do his business.

Aaron was looking forward to figuring out a running path in his new neighbourhood. Today he wanted to take it easy before heading into the office. His muscles still ached from the move, and last night.

They’d been like giddy kids when they’d cleaned up, found the ring boxes discarded on the floor. They’d picked very similar bands of platinum, Aaron’s a bit thicker, Robert’s more polished. They’d slipped them on, locked their hands together and laid face to face, whispered to each other like soft idiots until they fell asleep.

They were though, soft and idiotic, in love. In all the plans Aaron had made in his life he’d never counted on this. Whenever he’d thought of a partner it’d been one in uniform, not one in his bed and in his heart. He was grateful that life’s plan for him had superseded his own.

When Rocky was done they went back upstairs, Aaron dressed as silently as he could. He kept sneaking glances at his fiancé, his face smooshed in his pillow, the sheet low on his hips. Rocky had curled up beside Robert and in his sleep he’d moved his hand into their dog’s fur. It made Aaron’s heart swell. 

He leaned over the bed and ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. “Hey, I gotta go.”

He got a grunt of disapproval. Robert didn’t have to be in until the afternoon so he was going to drop off Rocky to Aaron on his way into work. 

“Coffee’s made.” Aaron just kept touching Robert, he always found it difficult to stop. “I’ll see you later yeah?”

Robert opened one eye, smiled and offered his cheek up for a kiss. Aaron obliged him.

“Love you.” 

“I love you more.” Robert whispered it as he reached for Aaron’s hand, rubbed his thumb over the piece of metal on Aaron’s finger. 

“Debatable. Don’t sleep the whole morning away.” Aaron made for the door, Robert’s mumbled response was lost in his pillow.

It was a nice day, a slight chill in the air. He made a decision on the drive over, popped into Doug’s cafe before anything else. He was met with a surprised look when he gave his order, but Doug didn’t say anything, just handed him his coffee and take away bag, wished him a good day.

Matty was waiting for him, perched on the edge of his chair and pounced the minute the door was open.

“Did you ask him?” His best mate had known of his plans to propose last night, was already excited to plan the stag night with Joe.

Aaron held up his hand holding his coffee cup, “Not before he asked me.”

Matty’s laugh of delight hit Aaron in the chest; he wondered if he’d ever run out of the happiness life kept gifting him with.

“Your mum is going to freak.”

“Keep it under your hat for now, we’re going to tell everyone at our housewarming next week.” That’s who he was now, he had family parties where he announced his engagement. He was excited to share it with his insane family, excited to see the look on his mum’s face. He was starting to think she loved Robert almost as much as he did. “We still on for 9:00 am?”

“Yeah, everything is on your desk. I just need to finish up some emails and I’ll be right with you.” 

“Sounds good.”

Aaron shut his office door, then sat at his desk as he placed the take away bag carefully in front of him. He hadn’t been able to eat an apple danish since Trent, hadn’t been able to stomach the thought. This morning he’d woken up craving one. That felt like a win.

His mobile phone rang and Liam’s name on the caller ID was expected.

“Dingle.”

“Son…” Liam’s voice was slightly awe struck. “Thank you.”

They should be at the airport now, Susan wanted to wait until they were checking in before revealing the surprise. Four weeks all expenses paid to America, partly in New York and partly in Florida. Liam was going to check out old school mob hangouts and fish in turquoise waters. He was going to have the vacation of his life, Aaron had made sure of it.

“Don’t thank me, just promise me one thing. When you’re sick of retirement you’ll come work for me.” Aaron was serious, he’d be lucky to get Liam even part time. He just hoped his mentor would be open to it.

His request was met with a laugh. “I was going to wait a few months before I started dropping hints. It would be an honour.” Another spark of warmth hit Aaron, it was a damn good day.

“Now go spend some quality time with your wife and have a safe trip. Robert and I expect dinner when you get back.”

“You’ve got it. Aaron...you know that I…” 

He’d never doubted it for a second.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

There didn’t seem to be anything more to say so he ended the call and turned his attention back to the pastry in front of him. It looked good, it looked really good. He broke off a piece, popped it in his mouth and closed his eyes as the icing melted on his tongue. His mind didn’t go back to that room all those weeks ago. His mind didn’t think about Trent at all. Instead, he thought about the idea of a small wedding in their backyard, wondered if Robert would be up for it. Finally he turned in his chair and looked out the window, marvelled at the view as he licked sugar off his fingers. 

Matty’s knock broke him from his thoughts and made him rise from his desk. They sat on the sofa, side by side, file boxes covered the coffee table in front of them. The contents were over 20 years old, and had a layer of dust to prove it.

Matty rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Where do you want to start Boss?”

Aaron looked at the mound of information in front of them. He knew that somewhere in all of the paper and photographs was the answer that had eluded law enforcement for years. Weeks, if not months, of reading and categorizing lay in front of them. Late nights and long days, interviews and research, for however long it would take to solve the puzzle. Aaron couldn’t wait to dive in.

He grinned at Matty as he opened the first box.

“Same place as always Matty. We start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cannot thank you all for this wonderful experience. Thank you for reading, for the kudos and kind words. You're all wonderful humans. This whole thing wouldn't have been possible without the betaing and support I got from @peoplediedrobert and @illgetmerope. And you. (Sorry I'm a sap.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as @some-mad-lunge
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
